Eterna Di Amore
by HerenotThere11
Summary: Jacob must accept that he imprinted on a vampire during the war between his species and hers. Will he accept it? Will he also accept the consequences that go along with it?
1. Chapter One: Iridescent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. I own the plot and the characters and places you have never seen or heard of.**

**Note: This Twilight is nothing like the original Twilight books. These are different vampire types that I got from different books [I don't own those either]. Also, this is a Renesmee Cullen story except that Edward and Isabella have not met and had sex. Renesmee, in this story, is Carlie-Justine Mason. She is playing Edward's younger sister. Isabella and Edward have not met yet, be patient my friends. Original Twilight characters will appear as the story gradually comes to life. Edward and Carlie-Justine [Renesmee] are not with the Cullen's; neither is Emmett&Rosalie, Alice&Jasper. You'll see. Also, this story will have sequels…maybe. I don't know. Sorry for the long note, but I have to say this: This story has language and graphic scenes. This story is rated M for mature. The question that is probably in your mind I will answer now: Yes, Carlie-Justine [Renesmee] will get with Jacob, sooner or later. Just wait. Oh and Italian is used in this story, most of the time, use Google translate to translate or just skip over the conversations in Italian. Italian will not be used all the time, though. Have any questions? : PM me or ask in Reviews.**

_Eterna di Amore_

_Chapter One: Iridescent_

_Song: Iridescent by Linkin Park_

An annoying sense awakened Carlie. Before she actually separated from the place between reality and dreams, she reached out with her delicate manicured fingers and felt for Brian. The arm she touched was warm and well-muscled. Under her touched his skin was smooth and strong, very pleasing beneath her fingertips. All it took was that, small, feather-like touch for him to wake up.

"Carlie?" His voice was husky with sleep, but it still had that seductive tone to it.

He _was_ seductive.

His black hair clung to his forehead and hung slightly over his light blue eyes. She stared at him, starting from his dark hair to his lips. They looked so warm and inviting that she wanted to lean over and kiss him. He looked tired though. As if a vampire _could_ be tired. His eyes weren't slightly closed, they looked wide awake. The purple-like bruises under his eyes gave away his fatigue. She skipped away from his face to the paleness of his neck, down to the muscular shape of his chest. She couldn't see past his waist because the dark sheets covered his lower half—but that didn't stop her from seeing the perfect v-line that lead to the prize hidden beneath the dark sheets.

"I should feel very pleased that you are checking me out," Brian said with a smile on his face. His fangs, clearly visible, shined even though it was dark in the room. He lifted his hand to stroke Carlie's cheek. She realized that he had his sun bracelet on. It wasn't like a girl bracelet—it was a wristband. Its design had vines interweaving throughout it. Carlie looked down at her own wrist to see her silver bracelet shining. It had a crystal heart dangling from it that her brother, Edward, gave to her for her birthday. Every vampire had different jewelry that let them go out in the sun. "You're still looking at me,"

Carlie glanced at him, staring into his blue eyes. Brian was her long-time boyfriend of many years. She met him at one of the Eternally Damned balls. He was standing with a newborn vampire. It was obvious she was a newborn because she had a red ring around her normal eye color. Carlie only wanted to see her get pissed when she took Brian away. He was wearing a black suit that clashed perfectly with his blue eyes and black hair. The girl had stared with envy when Carlie took him away to dance. Carlie felt wonderful when she touched his hand. Just then it wasn't about getting him away from the newborn—it was just about getting _him_.

Carlie pulled back into the present when she felt warm lips on her forehead. She watched as Brian stood up and stretched, some things cracking and he groaned with pleasure. The muscles in his back stretched as he raised his hands over his head. He _was_ perfect for her. He was about a foot taller than her, she liked that she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him. He was wearing plaid pajama pants that hung low on his waist. She didn't know why she was staring—but she liked view.

That annoying feeling came back just then. She didn't know why she was annoyed…it was just there. She only gets that 'annoyed' feeling when her brother's fiancée, Tanya Denali, is over the house. Carlie never liked Tanya. Her voice sends an irritation vibe throughout her body and it doesn't go away until the strawberry blonde is out of her way. When Edward first brought her home she was so innocent and shy. As time went by and Carlie got to know her—she didn't like her. Sure, she liked Tanya's sisters, but she never really did like Tanya herself. When Edward and Tanya came to Carlie to tell her that they were getting married, Carlie went ballistic. She didn't talk to Edward for two months; she went to stay with Brian during that time period. Brian made her realize that as long as her brother is happy, does it really matter? But that doesn't mean she accepted Tanya. She always thought that Tanya doesn't deserve to be a Mason.

Tanya Mason. Yuck, that thought sent Carlie disturbed images that she wanted to get rid of. That's not the only thing she wanted to get rid of. The more she thought about Tanya the more she sat up in the bed. It went from laying down, to sitting up to her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. She could hear the shower running and people talking downstairs. One voice had her running to the door without even throwing on her robe. Her outfit wasn't that disgraceful. She had on shorts and a white tank top. What she usually wore. Tanya usually said something about modesty, but the things she wears makes all women look bad.

Carlie was downstairs in the kitchen in a flash. She walked in just in time to watch as Tanya reached down her brother's pants. It would have been better if she hadn't learned to block her thoughts around her brother—then maybe he would have heard her coming. Carlie sent Tanya a glare, knowing what she was doing. Edward was her _brother_ for god sakes.

"Good morning," Carlie's soft voice spoke from the kitchen entrance. Her voice was soft but had a certain edge to it. Carlie watched as Edward, gracefully, move back from Tanya. He wiped his mouth and smiled at his little sister. Tanya, who was sitting on the counter, smiled a smug smile. _She knew what she was doing._ "If you don't mind, we actually eat on that counter. I don't want to tract any diseases."

"Carlie," Edward hissed, running his fingers through his already messed up hair. His hair, unlike his sisters, was bronze. A very unique color with a little bit of red mixed in it. Carlie's hair was a dark brown with a little red. "That was an accident. You shouldn't have seen that,"

"It's not like I don't know what you guys were about to do," Carlie walked around Edward, carefully avoiding Tanya, to the refrigerator. She opened it searching for a bottle that had thick red liquid in it.

"I'm sorry," Tanya's annoying voice spoke up. Carlie could hear her feet hit the ground with a soft thud. "I drank that bottle last night." Carlie's face immediately grew red with irritation. "You were out with Brian last night, Edward said it was okay."

Edward looked at Tanya sharply. "I did _not_." He defended himself. "I said to ask Carlie and you said that you would refill the bottle when you could," He walked around to stand in front of his fiancée. "Don't blame this on me."

Tanya stood on the tip of her toes, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. "I am going to refill it."

Carlie stared at Tanya, seeing red. She wanted to rip all that hair out of the girls head. She was just about to lean forward and grab the vampire's hair when a pale hand stopped hers. Brian brought Carlie's hand down to her side, reluctant to let go. He took both of her hands and bonded them together with his hands behind her back.

"Good morning Edward and Tanya," Brian said with his cheerful voice. He took a small step forward, letting go of Carlie's hand to shake Edward's. After the hard handshake his hands went back to Carlie's. "How is the newly engaged couple?"

Tanya giggled. That annoyed Carlie and Brian could sense it, so he moved his grip to her wrists, tightening slightly. "It's just wonderful," Tanya cheerfully turned back to Edward. "I want to go dress shopping today. I am suppose to meet the girls at the dress shop."

Edward nodded. Carlie thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but skipped over it by the sound of Brian's voice. "Why don't you go, Ceejay?" Carlie growled, slightly. She hated nicknames and he using the one her parents called her was a low blow. He was trying to make her angry. "You would enjoy a day out."

Something flashed in Tanya's eyes and Carlie grinned. It looked like…anger? "I would _love_ to go." Carlie got out of Brian's grip to take a step closer to Tanya. Edward moved slightly so that he was standing between them, but on the side. He looked like a referee.

"We are leaving in twenty," Tanya said staring into Carlie's emerald green eyes. Carlie knew what she was seeing. She was seeing Edward's green eyes. That's one of the many things that Tanya disliked about Carlie. That she looked so much like Edward.

_We are brother and sister, dumbass_.

While the guys stayed downstairs talking, the girls went upstairs to their separate rooms. While Carlie looked through her closet she started thinking that maybe she was a burden on her brother. She was emotionally attached to him and always will be. No matter what—they were brother and sister. They had the same green eyes, the same nose and mostly everything else. She had inherited her father's dark brown hair while he got their mother's bronze hair. Ever since their parents died, Edward has been her rock. Brian just came into the picture. He might understand but he doesn't _know. _Carlie has the choice of moving out. She probably was going to have too if Tanya and him get married. She couldn't stay in the same house with a married couple. She was dependent on Edward. Sometimes it bothered Edward, Carlie could see that. She was just scared to tell him the truth. The truth being: if he didn't want her around—just say so.

Carlie knew that Tanya was probably going to wear something really fancy. Probably a designer dress with heels to match, trying to out stage Carlie. She always wore things too extravagant for the occasion. Carlie always thought that it was for the public display. Everyone was always awed when she walked by making Carlie roll her eyes. Just to piss Tanya off Carlie picked out an outfit that would put her teeth on edge. She picked out a shirt that Brian had gotten for her. It read: Vampires Suck. The word _Vampire_ was in silver with sparkles and the word _Sucks _was in red with the effect of blood dripping off of it. Grabbing a pair of white pants and her red flats she smiled to herself. To make Tanya even madder she grabbed a necklace Edward had gotten for her. It was a silver fang necklace.

"You are trying to make Tanya's head blow up," Brian chuckled from the door. Carlie looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like a vampire today and it made her laugh with the irony of her shirt. Her fangs were visible as she fully smiled. She had freckles going across her nose and her green eyes danced with amusement. Brian was behind her in a second, pulling her hair from her face. "I like your hair curly,"

His lips were at her ear and it sent a shiver down her back. "Not now," She spun around and pushed him back lightly, "I have some taunting to do," She kissed him, quickly, before walking out of room.

Forks, Washington has changed over the years. Well…since vampires were discovered and decided to come out of hiding. The Volturi decided that it was time for the 'creatures of the night' to come out and play. That didn't end well because the humans intervened. They had everything ready for the vampires. Some vampires decided that it was just fine for them to blend in with the humans. Every vampire knew that the humans wouldn't last through the war. To give them a fair advantage they retreated only to be put back on the spot. Every murder and crime that happened after that was blamed on the vampires. The vampires, in return, went crazy. The new vampire government issued war on the humans for mistreatment.

What happened next was something no human or vampire was expecting. There was another supernatural living. Werewolves. No one saw them coming. No one expected them to come. They were all over and they were the only things that could stop vampires from ruling. They are what is stopping a vampire from attacking a human. Animal or blood stolen from hospitals are the only things that a vampire is living on right now. Human food is a good replacement but it isn't as satisfying as blood is. Some vampires live off just human food. Some vampires get away with killing a human, some actually kidnap a couple and have them as a supply. Some get killed in the process of biting a human. They get killed by werewolves.

Vampires and werewolves don't really like each other. They are natural enemies. If you have a vampire in the room, you cannot have a werewolf in the same room. Some vampires are very successful in killing werewolves and the wolfs do hold grudges. As do vampires. They both tend to stay away from each other. Humans have sided with the werewolves and they are sticking to their side. Some humans are on the vampire's side—but there are very few. Humans have placed werewolves into law enforcement and protectors of towns and cities.

The most populated place where vampires can be found is Forks, Washington. Forks is a perfect place for a vampire to live, minus the werewolves. They still have to wear their bracelets, to prevent them from burning in the sun and to help the werewolves identify who is who. The vampires find it unfair that they are treated this way. Some werewolves actually work with the vampires but they aren't technically werewolves. They are shape shifters. You can actually tell which animal works with which side. The _werewolves_ work on the good side—helping humans. The other shape shifters, the panthers, work with the vampires.

There are rules in Forks. Humans are to travel in groups. That irritated the vampires, especially Carlie, the most. If there were werewolves stalking every corner, why would a vampire attack? Another rule: A vampire is not allowed to date, bite or change a human. Some humans have the sense that an upcoming war is coming on so they turn to vampires to help. Desperate humans want to be changed. When a vampire is entering a human place they must retract their fangs. They have no choice. Some buildings in Forks, Seattle and Port Angeles are owned by vampires. Humans even go in there to shop—but those stores are usually owned by the vampires that want to be human.

That's where Carlie and Tanya are going. They are going to Port Angeles wedding shop. It's _only_ wedding shop. As they drove down the street—in Tanya's Lamborghini, Carlie objected but Tanya started ranting and wouldn't shut up—and Carlie noticed a lot of humans out on this unusually warm day. Of course they were out. It was warm. No one really paid attention to the expensive silver car speeding down the street. They knew it was a vampire from when it turned the corner. A vampire sends chills down their spine whenever one is near. Carlie noted a lot of teenagers out and about and smiled. They looked so happy. She also noticed some vampires out too, walking ahead of the human group.

Port Angeles didn't have that much stuff. They had a couple of stores and one full mall but nothing else. It was a dreary little town and Carlie wondered why Edward wanted to live here. Carlie noted Tanya's outfit and rolled her eyes. Tanya just liked to show off to humans. To show them that vampires will always be better than them. She was wearing red cocktail dress with black heels. Carlie knew she was trying to ignore her because Tanya wouldn't look at her. Carlie smiled, with smug satisfaction that she pissed off Tanya. The only reason why Carlie was even a bridesmaid was because Edward begged Tanya. Carlie didn't want to be a bridesmaid anyways. She didn't even want to go to the wedding. She would only do it for Edward.

They pulled up to this small wedding shop. Carlie had never been here before because she never had a need too. The place was all white with elegant wedding dresses in the windows. Some humans walked by eying the dresses in awe. Tanya shut the car off and stepped out the car. Carlie prayed that she was wearing underwear. When Tanya stepped out the car and smiled at the humans, they scurried away. Carlie waited a moment before getting out. She hated the feeling she got when she scared humans away. When she stepped out the car there was a crowd of people across the street. They were coming out of a new coffee shop. She immediately retracted her fangs and waved, sending them a small smile. They stood there, in shock that she had actually waved at them. Even though vampires are feared around Forks—they were also worshiped.

At the corner Carlie caught the eye of a werewolf. He glared at her and growled. The growl could be heard all the way down the street. He was huge with dark hair. His eyes had a menacing gold glow to it. It didn't scare Carlie because she bared her teeth and hissed at him. It was like cat versus dog. The humans, sensing something, walked off to wherever they were going before. The werewolf flicked Carlie off and walked away, his head low.

"Stop playing around and c'mon!" Tanya called out from the store doors. She was holding it open for Carlie. Carlie did as she was told and walked around the car on the side walk. Tanya finally acknowledged her outfit and sneered. "You and your irony,"

Carlie ignored her and walked into the store. The inside was even prettier than the outside. They probably worked more on the store itself than on the dresses. There were only a few dresses on display. On one side there were bridesmaids' dresses and on the other side showed the brides dress. They were all types of designs and colors and Carlie wanted to go over and stroke the different dresses. It looked so silky and smooth. When you first walk in there was a white desk that blocks you from going towards the back where more dresses were. A woman with caramel colored hair stood behind the desk. She was clearly a vampire. When she smiled her fangs were clearly visible. Her dark brown eyes lit up with delight as she took in Tanya and Carlie.

"Nice outfit," She commented Carlie. She laughed once before turning to stare at Tanya's serious expression. She sobered up. Tanya looked murderous. Some vampires fight against each other. That usually doesn't turn out well.

"That," Tanya turned around to give Carlie's outfit an once-over, "outfit is not funny." She turned back to the lady behind the counter. The lady behind the counter was clearly older. The older the vampire—the stronger it is. "How dare you even laugh? That is such a disgrace to our kind."

The lady glared at Tanya before turning to me. "Hello and welcome to Elegant Weddings. I am Esme Cullen and will be your host for today." Carlie was pleased. This Esme Cullen clearly didn't like Tanya.

"I am the bride," Tanya told Esme, stepping in front of Carlie. "Sorry about that. I am just so stressed with the wedding plans and all."

Carlie rolled her eyes. Esme smiled at Tanya. Carlie realized that Esme was too forgiving. "It's fine. I get a lot of that when people come in. Humans and vampires,"

Tanya nodded, distracted. "I have a couple more people coming. It's my bridal party," Esme nodded. She asked for the names and Tanya smiled. "Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Kate Denali." She took a quick glance at Carlie before saying, "Carlie-Justine Mason."

"Follow me," Esme walked around the corner to open a small little door so that the girls could walk through. Behind the desk was even more magical. There was another woman behind the desk and she was a human. Her heartbeat stuttered as she took in Carlie and Tanya.

She had black hair, which reminded Carlie of Brian's hair, and dark eyes. Her skin was slightly tan—clearly going to the new tanning salon. Carlie smiled at her while Tanya completely ignored her. Esme started bringing out different wedding dresses. There was one dress that Carlie really did like. It was a long ivory color dress that had a beaded chest piece. It had a long train that looked like it went on for miles with a beads going around the edge of the dress. It was drool worthy and Tanya didn't like it. But she told Esme to leave it out. Piles and piles of brides' dresses were being laid out.

The bridesmaid dresses weren't brought out until everyone else arrived. Alice Brandon was the first to arrive. She had short spikey black hair. She was a foot shorter than Carlie but from her death defying hug—she was a strong one. She wasn't wearing anything too extravagant like Tanya. She just wore a pair of shorts that showed her pale legs and a white silk shirt. Next to arrive was Rosalie Hale. The most beautiful vampire Carlie has ever seen. She was known for her beauty and guys pouted knowing she was off the market now. Some big burly vampire caught her attention. Her long golden blonde hair was hanging down her back. She wasn't overdressed like Tanya was. She just had a pair of jeans on with flip flops and a tank top. Kate Denali came soon after Rosalie. She had pale blonde hair and dark eyes. It made her look deadly. Carlie saw the way the human girl shrank away from Kate. Rosalie smiled at the human girl with her violent eyes while Alice went to hug her too. Her brown eyes were bright with excitement.

Tanya went on modeling the wedding dresses. The bridesmaids were giggling over their boyfriends or boy toys. Carlie sat a little further away from them. She would laugh at some of the things that were said but didn't feel right sitting on the white couch. Each minute was a drag as she waited for Tanya to come out the dressing room. These women were clearly older. They were all probably changed in their twenties and Carlie was only nineteen. Sure that wasn't as young as any other vampire but that didn't matter. She didn't know these people. She did have friends. They just weren't around. Poppy was killed by a werewolf because he thought she was trying to kill a human.

She couldn't have been killing a human. She was saving the human from another vampire. Poppy was kind hearted and never hurt a fly. She was killed out of misjudgment and now she was gone. The closest friend Carlie had was gone. Carlie took it to the Vampire Council but they said they could do nothing about it. The Werewolf Council and the Vampire Council discuss things but never really come to a good conclusion. Bringing Poppy's situation up would only let the werewolves rant about how vampires killed all the time.

"Hey," Alice's soft musical voice brought Carlie out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? It looks like you are having a huge debate with yourself."

Carlie sat up. "I'm fine." Her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat. "I'm fine," She repeated.

Alice didn't buy it. She reached into her white bag and pulled out a napkin. "I knew I would need this," She handed it to Carlie. She stared at Alice confused. Alice gestured towards her eyes. "You are crying."

Carlie immediately brought the napkin up to her eyes. She wiped her eyes, and looked at the napkin. She had been crying. There were red marks on the napkin to prove it. Vampires can cry. They don't cry tears. They cry blood. "Did Tanya see?"

"I moved before she could turn around." Alice jerked her head back. Carlie peaked around the petite vampire to see Tanya spinning around in a short white dress. "I can see the future. I knew I would need napkins today because I saw you crying." Carlie opened her mouth but Alice shook her head. "I see decisions. Not the future. I see the outcome."

"That's really cool," Carlie breathed. She wiped her eyes once more and sighed. "I really don't want to be here,"

Alice looked confused. Her pretty face twisted up in a funny expression. "Why not? She is your friend, right?"

Carlie laughed out loud. The human sent her a confused but feared expression. Esme smiled at Carlie. Carlie almost forgot that everyone in this store were vampires—they could hear everything. She didn't mind though. She wanted Tanya to hear how she really felt about her. She wasn't scared of her. "She is getting married to my brother,"

"Oh?" Alice questioned.

Carlie nodded. "I don't like it. I never did like her. She has become a complete bitch to me,"

"So, it's not because she is taking away your only life?" Alice asked. Carlie raised an eyebrow, questioning her. Alice scooted a little closer. "I completely understand. Tanya was after my husband before."

Carlie shook her head. It sounded just like Tanya. "Sounds just like her," Carlie smiled at Alice. "I do feel like he is going to leave, but as long as he is happy…I am happy. It doesn't matter if I like Tanya. It matters if he does." Those were the words that Brian had used on her.

"Why are you a bridesmaid anyways?" Alice asked as she glanced back at Tanya who was talking quietly with Rosalie and Kate.

"Edward wants me to get closer to her," Carlie admitted. "Long as he is happy, I don't care."

"Edward?" Alice asked her voice excited. "Edward Mason?" Carlie nodded and Alice squealed. "He is the vampire that wants to become a doctor!"

It was true. Edward Anthony Mason has been plastered all over the news. Everything that a vampire does is all over the news. A vampire wanting to go to college and become a doctor is big news. Some people are against it while others, mostly vampires, are all for it. Edward had stated that he isn't in for the blood. He just wants to help people. He specifically told people that if he was given a second chance than other people should be given a second chance. There was another vampire, two of them to be exact, that were doctors. They had become doctor's way before the vampires were discovered. Carlie doesn't know their names but they are the most respected vampire doctors in the country. Maybe even the world.

"I knew I recognized those green eyes somewhere," Alice mumbled to herself. "This is great. Let Edward know that Jasper and I fully support him," She smiled.

"I will," I stood up and smiled down at her. "I think I am going to go for a walk." Concern etched across Alice's face but before she could say anything, Carlie was out the door.

The warm afternoon breeze waved Carlie's hair back. More humans were out now. She almost smacked herself on her forehead when she realized that the human kids she saw this morning were on their way to school. Now that school was out—they were free to roam around. The more humans in one place the more werewolves there were. Carlie wondered if they got paid to walk around in tight white t-shirts and khaki cargo shorts. Some actually walked around in nothing but shorts. No shoes, no shirt. People didn't mind. But they did mind if a vampire walked around with their fangs out.

Carlie walked around the small town. Port Angeles was only slight bigger than her regular town, Forks. Even though they were basically close together and counted as one. They were practically one town but it got separated by vampires and werewolves. There is a big white house that separated Forks and Port Angeles. That house is where the Vampire Council and the Werewolf Council meet for their rule gatherings. Or if a vampire is convicted of a crime—they go there. But usually they are just executed. If someone had to say—there were more werewolves than vampires. But the Volturi aren't that stupid. They have their own little town in Volterra, Italy. Vampires roam freely without any rules. That's where people want to go but Aro Volturi doesn't really allow that much freedom. There are more vampires overseas than in the United States. Some would rather stay in the United States than travel overseas. Carlie heard they were harsher overseas.

Carlie wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into something really soft. There was a small little humph as something hit the ground. Carlie looked down to see papers scattered everywhere. Three werewolves that were stationed around the area sprang into action. They were running towards Carlie and the girl she bumped into. Humans stopped what they were doing and watching through class windows. Even Tanya, Rosalie, Kate and Alice ran out of the shop to try and help Carlie. Carlie bent down to help pick up the papers she helped spread around.

The girl she bumped into had big brown eyes. Her brown hair was stuck into a messy bun, her glasses on the edge of her nose. She watched as Carlie picked up all the papers and her books. The werewolves were there staring at Carlie intently—waiting for her to make a mistake.

"I am sorry," The girl gasped as Carlie apologized. "Here you go," Carlie handed over the girls' books and papers and sent her an apologetic smile. She turned to the glaring wolves. "It's fine,"

She started making her way back towards Tanya and her guests. Tanya looked livid but that didn't matter because Carlie heard a small little thank you come from the human girl. She turned around to nod but the wolves were escorting the human girl away.. They crowded around her as if she was the President.

It was silent in the car as Tanya and Carlie drove back home. She didn't yell at Carlie, nor did she have the right too. It was an accident. What was she so pissed about? Carlie got to experience first-hand on how it felt to be watched. It felt like the wolves were watching wherever she went. After the dress shop they all went into this restaurant. Food tasted good but it wasn't as satisfying as blood. Carlie's back was facing the window but she still felt eyes on her back. She just bumped into a human. It wasn't like she pushed the poor girl down and was about to drink her dry. Carlie wasn't even thinking about blood. Most vampires think about blood but Edward taught her better. He taught her to be careful with humans. She may not be liked but as long as you don't show the hurt—they won't hurt you.

When they got home, Tanya went straight to Edward. She told Edward everything. Brian sat downstairs with Carlie on the couch, listening to the conversation upstairs. Carlie told Brian the real version. He believed her. She was getting pissed off; her own brother wouldn't believe her. Edward came down the stairs sighing. Carlie almost got the feeling he was getting forced to talk to her.

"You could have gotten hurt," He told her, calmly. Tanya stood in the back, arms crossed with a smug expression.

"But I didn't get hurt," Carlie told him. "It was an accident. I just had to get away."

"Tanya said that you ruined her day?" His accusation came out more like a question. "Why did you ruin her day?"

"I didn't!" Carlie stood up. Even though Edward's voice sounded bored, it still pissed her off. He was always the judge with the fights that happened with Tanya and Carlie. Brian was more like a referee. He held Carlie back.

"You did!" Tanya came forward, arms still crossed. "Alice wasn't even paying attention to me,"

"Because she was talking to me?" Once again, Edward moved to stand between the two girls. A look of relief crossed his face. He didn't like fighting with Carlie no more than she liked fighting with him. "That's really selfish."

"It was _my_ day!" Tanya growled, her fangs exposed. Carlie hissed at her, fangs coming out too. "I didn't even want you to be my bridesmaid! Edward had to beg me," She looked smug. Why? Carlie didn't know.

"I didn't want to be your bridesmaid anyways," Carlie growled back at her. She took a step forward, only for Brian to grab her arm. "Edward didn't have to do that,"

"I thought you wanted to be one?" Edward turned his green eyed gaze to his sister.

Carlie shook her head, "Not really. I just wanted her to shut up about the wedding."

Tanya growled, "Go away." She took a step forward and Edward grabbed her arm. "Why don't you move out or something? You are a grown woman still living with her brother!"

Carlie growled. Tanya didn't understand anything. Brian spoke for Carlie. "You don't know what you are talking about, Tanya." Tanya didn't say anything to Brian's cool voice. For some reason everyone always listened to Brian—no matter what he said. Carlie always thought it was a gift. "It was all a misunderstanding. How about we just call it early and go to bed?"

Edward sighed. He turned to Tanya, "You lied." Tanya's face wasn't the only one that looked surprised. Carlie almost cursed. She hadn't blocked her thoughts. "The truth is in yours and Carlie's thoughts. Why would you lie?"

Tanya looked like a fish out of water. It was Carlie's turn to look smug. "Yes. Why lie, Tanya?"

Edward shot Carlie a look. In his eyes there was amusement. "Go to bed Carlie," He turned back to Tanya, "Here is the thing. Carlie can stay here as long as he wants. You don't rule _anything_. Just because we are getting married, doesn't mean anything."

Tanya nodded, mutely. She wasn't used to Edward taking control. Brian started to guide Carlie towards the stairs.

"I love you and all but sometimes you really do irritate me," Carlie and Brian heard Edward mumble as they ascended the steps.

The next morning Carlie went back to Port Angeles. Brian decided to come with her this time. Carlie objected but the look on his face said he didn't want to compromise. As they walked hand-in-hand down the street, girls stared at Brian. It was another warm day in Forks so Brian was wearing black cargo shorts with a white t-shirt. Carlie was wearing jeans and a tank top. She didn't feel like being sarcastic today. When they turned a corner, Carlie saw the girl she bumped into yesterday. Joy filled her body for some reason. She was with another girl. From where Carlie was standing she could see the girl having chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was almost as pale as a vampire.

Excited, Carlie sprinted forward and started running towards the girls. She didn't run at vampire speed. She kept her speed to a minimum. She reached the two girls with a wide smile on her face. They stared at her with wide eyes. She reached up to check her teeth, making sure her fangs weren't out.

"Hi," She breathed towards the girls. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before turning back to stare at Carlie. "I'm Carlie-Justine Mason." She introduced herself, her smile never faltering. "I never got to introduce myself." She continued. The silence stretched on. She turned around to see Brian making his way toward them. "That's my boyfriend Brian."

"My dad is a cop," The chocolate-eyed girl said. Carlie could hear her heartbeat as it bumped inside her. "He is very good friends with the Alphas dad."

Carlie's face fell. She was hurt. The other girl seeing the hurt in Carlie's eyes stretched out a shaking hand. "I'm Angela Weber." Carlie stared at her hand before shaking it. The girl shivered at Carlie's cold touch. "Thank you for helping me,"

Carlie looked at Angela and at the other girl, her smile back in place. Brian stood behind her, his hands inside his pocket. "It was no problem,"

It was awkward silence before the chocolate-eyed girl spoke. "I'm Bella Swan," She _is_ the Chief's daughter. Isabella Swan. She was on many vampires hit list until the werewolves moved in to protect her. Charlie Swan, her father and chief, was one of the reasons why vampires weren't allowed in places.

"Carlie we have to go," Brian said to her. Bella and Angela's eyes widened as if they just no noticed Brian. They continued to stare at Brian with wide gazes.

"Hey!" A new voice joined their group. Brian and Carlie stiffened. It was a werewolf. All he saw was two vampires talking to two human girls. Both of them staring with wide eyes. "What are you bloodsuckers doing?"

"We are just having a pleasant conversation," Brian told the angry wolf. His voice was soothing and calm. Carlie realized Brian _did_ have a gift. He was using right now.

"You do realize this is the _Chief's _daughter," He put the emphasis on Chief. As if that would faze Brian and Carlie in scary, warning way.

"She just told us. It was nice to meet you," Carlie smiled at the girl and was surprised that she smiled back.

"It's okay Embry," Bella turned to the werewolf. "Angela and I are fine. We were just having a conversation."

"Then I am staying right here until your conversation is done," Embry crossed his arms. He was tense. But Carlie could see the fear in his eyes. The one thing that werewolves were taught is to never take up a fight with two or more vampires by yourself. 'You will most likely lose,' that's what the Werewolf Council said during one meeting.

Embry was eyeing Brian. He wasn't even paying attention to Carlie and the two other girls. It was as if he was sizing up Brian. Embry was a pretty big guy. He had muscles everywhere. Carlie realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was one of _those_ wolfs. The one that doesn't wear anything but shorts. His hair dark hair was cropped short and his black beady eyes were staring at Brian. Brian was a good guy. He was a fighter. He fought in the human wars. He knew what to do when things became physical. Carlie has witnessed him and Edward fighting in the backyard, and even Edward couldn't beat him. Brian was staring right back at him with a smug look. Werewolves hated smug vampires. It just ticked them off even more. Brian wasn't big, but he was muscular. Embry flexed his muscles under his shirt and Brian snorted.

"As much as I like standing here talking to these to young ladies," Brian flashed Bella and Angela a charming smile. "I hate the smell," Carlie smelled it too. The werewolf stunk badly.

"What smell?" Bella asked. "I don't smell anything," She looked silly sniffing the air and the people around her. Carlie and Brian were surprised that she actually sniffed them and wasn't even scared at how close she was to them.

"Bella be careful," Embry warned, his eyes looking at Bella with concern.

"I'm fine Embry," She waved him off. Carlie could sense a new bravery status coming from her. She turned to Carlie and Brian. "See you guys later?"

Carlie was surprised that it was a question. She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Bella and Angela smiled once more before walking away, leaving Embry to face off with Carlie and Brian. He flexed his muscles again and Brian hissed, showing the wolf his fangs. The both crouched down to fight, but more humans were starting to notice them. It's like they can sense when something was going to happen.

"C'mon," Carlie pulled on Brian's arm. "He isn't worth it."


	2. Chapter Two: Words I Never Said

_Chapter Two: Words I Never Said_

_Song: Words I Never Said – Lupe Fiasco Ft. Skylar Gray_

_Jacob Black_

Jacob's thoughts were blank as he pulled up to Forks High School. His 1986 VW Rabbit idled in the student parking lot. Its engine was protesting, making odd rumbling sounds, as it sat there. He sighed, turned off the car, and got out. He had to squeeze his big frame through the door with a small grunt. He was getting too big for the car. He knew it was time for a new one—with his new salary, he could afford one. He just didn't want to buy it from a vampire. Vampire's owned mostly everything in Forks. From grocery stores, malls…everything. There was only one other car dealership and that was Hayden's Mighty Cars. The guy who owned the place was a complete asshole. He runs his costumers away, sending them in the direction of the vampires.

At Forks High School there was a new class. Many students wanted to take this class. Some wanted it for an easy A. Others wanted it because it was an interesting class. Some wanted it because they wanted to hear people talk about the supernatural world. Jacob teaches a class for the supernaturals. Since his father is on the Werewolf Council and he is the Alpha of all the wolves—he had to take this job. When he accepted the honor of becoming the Alpha one of the Elder's touched his forehead and with one little touch he knew _everything_. It was weird knowing the history of the vampires. He really didn't want to know the history of those monsters. They didn't deserve a history. For the panthers they had a history with the wolves. They were once in league with them. Until they found it unfair the way that the wolves were treating the vampires—like total shit.

Jacob walked through the halls smiling and waving at some kids. He felt as if he was very popular among the students. He only thinks it's because he is a werewolf. He also thinks that it's because he is a twenty-year old boy who has killed more than two hundred vampires. He is a legend within the school. He wouldn't doubt he was the only legend. Teenage panthers went to school too. He was sure that those panthers were avoided but yet popular in the school too. They got in the most trouble because the humans were idiots. They would do stuff and then blame it on the creature that could tear them apart with only a flick of their fingers. There weren't any wolves going to Forks. That was just too obvious. The wolves went to school on the reservation. The Werewolf and Human Council doubted that vampires would go so far just to attack the wolves.

Jacob opened the door to his colossal room. There were four rows of seats that went up the stairs. Each stair had two rows on either side. He felt as if he was in college—a place he has never been, and never will be able too. His large desk sat in front of the room, closer to the window. The white dry-erase board had little bit of writing on it. The date, topic, homework and objective that Jacob never really erased—nor did he feel like it. It also had the names of those who had detention.

Jacob leaned against the white board as the bell rang. Students started filing into the room, talking quietly with each other. He smiled and nodded to them as they took their assigned seats. The only supernatural who takes this class was Stiles Sage. Some kids call him Double S. He was the only panther who was on the werewolves' side. He was actually a spy for them until one vampire caught onto his game. He was discovered but not killed. They had a council meeting about it and he got set loose—only to be excommunicated by his family. Jacob felt sorry for him. Now the only family he has is the wolves. They take care of him, but they can see that he is growing distant with them. Jacob is scared that he is going to switch back over to the vampires side, just to be with his family. Stiles sat in the back corner of the classroom.

Like all panthers he had dark hair and light eyes with a mark right below his ear. When he moved his neck it would shine sparkling silver color. Stiles told the pack that it was a star symbolizing where he was from. He wouldn't talk about where he was from though. Like Jacob, Stiles was a legend, a heartthrob throughout the school. Just like the rest of the panthers—but they don't talk to him. His dark brown hair was a mess on top of his head; his bright blue eyes were searching the classroom, waiting for danger. No one was suppose to talk to him about why and how he felt leaving his family behind. But Jacob tends to avoid the drama. He leaves it for Maury or Jerry Springer. Maybe even Dr. Phil.

Jacob cleared his throat, quieting down the class. "Good morning everyone," Jacob hated the way he sounded so old. He tried his best not to be like the other teachers. "Today we are going to talk about the never ending war between wolves and vampires."

A blonde girl raised her hand. She blushed when Jacob's eyes met hers. She has a crush on Jacob—everyone knew it. Jacob didn't see her that way. Besides, teachers weren't allowed to date students. "Uh, Jacob, is that war still going on?" She sat up a little big straighter before continuing. "I mean there is so much tension between the species. Even with us."

Jacob scratched the back of his neck, searching for an answer. "In some places the war is going on. But I don't think it will ever reach Forks," He reassured the scared faces. "We have too many wolves here and they won't be touching us anytime soon."

A boy with pimples and glasses spoke out. His voice was high pitched and annoying—clearly didn't hit puberty yet. "Technically the vampires outnumber us," Jacob hated smart people. "Since the panthers joined the vampires, they are more powerful." He looked around at his fellow classmates, smiling. "Yesterday I saw a vampire manipulate fire out of nowhere!"

"Fire hurts vampires, idiot." A boy in the back scoffed.

"I think it's true," One girl spoke. She was closer to Jacob. Her ginger hair was in a ponytail. Jacob wondered how that frizzy hair even fit in that tiny little holder. "I heard that the vampire that is going to college can read minds,"

"He is pretty good looking," Another girl spoke. Jacob put his hands behind his back, tangling them together, trying to make them stop shaking. "Some vampires don't even look like…._vampires_."

"My mom and I were having a conversation with this lady at the grocery store—turns out she was a vampire."

Stiles seeing Jacobs shaking hands decided to step in. "We all get it," Everyone turned around to stare at the panther who hardly talked. "Vampires have gifts. Everything is enhanced. Some even bring traits from when they were human. Edward Mason must have been sensitive to thoughts when he was human," Jacob didn't know this. New information. Great. "Hence the reason why he can read minds now,"

Everyone slowly turned back around to face Jacob, who was now leaning against his desk. His head was down as he tried to level out his breathing. One thing he hates about this class is talking about vampires, as if they were human. As if they didn't kill people for a living. He liked the debates they have in this class—but he hates it when he almost loses his temper.

A thought occurred to Jacob. He stood up straight and smiled. Stiles stared at him confused. "I have a challenge for you guys." Jacob's challenges were noble. Everyone loved his challenges. Some of them were fun and some were too hard. "Of course I will have to talk to the councils about it. I'm not sure they will approve, though."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, impatiently, but his voice told everyone he seemed bored.

"Interview a vampire," Before anyone could say anything Jacob continued. "Of course it has to be in public with someone around. Don't go to their homes. Don't go anywhere they say. If they say go to some other place—move on to the next vampire."

"You want us to go around, interviewing _vampires_," The boy who called the pimple-kid an idiot said. "You can't be serious. That is a death sentence."

"It's worth fifteen percent of your grade." Jacob shot him a glare. "The council has been talking about putting this class as a mandatory class." Everyone groaned. "I don't know when it is going to happen, but when it does—you might want a good grade in this class."

The ginger girl raised her hand. "What if the council says no? Then what are we going to do?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Interview a wolf."

"Obviously," Stiles rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious. Crandon is right. That is a death sentence." He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I doubt the council will agree to it."

Jacob shook his head. "What they would agree to is the humans not being scared of vampires anymore," Everyone in the room could feel the tension rising. "They have been looking for a peace-pact—well here it is."

"You are being stupid," Stiles growled. "I'm not doing this assignment."

Jacob almost forgot about the fact that Stiles came from the vampires' side. But he wasn't going to let the panther win. "Do the assignment or get out." Jacob pointed to the door. "The door is waiting for you to walk through it."

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two, like a tennis match. Their eyes were wide with curiosity. Jacob didn't lose eye contact with the panther. Stiles' eyes were starting to glow a little. It was telling Jacob that he was going to shift. Jacob stepped forward, his right hand raised. Stiles' growled once more, closing his eyes. Everyone moved to the sides of the room. Panthers were big. They were even bigger than the wolves. Jacob knew he could take him but when panthers anger reached its peak—no one could stop them. Stiles grabbed his things and was at the door in a blink of an eye. Panthers could move just as fast as vampires. Everyone gasped as they watched Stiles yank the door open and was gone leaving a breeze behind.

Jacob cleared his throat and everyone went back to their seats. They were staring at Jacob with wide eyes. Jacob knew they were waiting for him to shift. Jacob felt something inside his stomach, letting him know that a wolf had just shifted. They probably saw Stiles run off and was curious. Jacob was hardly listening to his students talk about who they were going to interview. He sat down at his desk—putting his head in his hands.

When the bell rang Jacob didn't even acknowledge it. He only then noticed his students getting up to leave. Luckily he only had one class. Some parents protested that this class was unnecessary but they were overruled by other parents who said that their children should know about the people living around them. Some kids were scared to take this class—scared about what they might find.

"Hey Jake," A soft voice spoke from the door. Jacob lifted his head to see his best friend Isabella Swan. Her curly brown hair was in a ponytail. She wasn't like other girls who dressed to impress. A simple t-shirt and jeans was good for her.

"Hey Bells," He smiled at her, his eyes following her movements. She walked over and sat down at a desk in front of him.

"I heard about your new challenge," Jacob stared into her chocolate brown eyes that held amusement. "Word travels fast." She looked away from Jacob, down at her feet. "I also saw a black panther running into the forest."

Jacob grimaced. "Yeah, he doesn't approve of my new challenge. Not that I like vampires but they deserve something."

Bella shook her head. "I know what you mean. I met these vampires the other day. They didn't seem like vampires at all. They were too nice. Embry had to come and ruin it all."

Jacob chuckled. "Embry ruins everything." He looked out the window before looking back at Bella. "Do you think it's stupid?"

He seemed to catch Bella thinking. She looked up at him confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The challenge—is it stupid?"

"I don't think so," Bella shook her head again, "I know you guys hate vampires but they are people too. They haven't killed anyone. I think they actually starve themselves to hide the hunger for blood."

"They can't die if they starve themselves," Jacob mumbled. "They are already dead."

"Sometimes I really do wonder if wolves have brains," Bella grumbled. "They more they withdraw from blood the easier it is for them to attack at the sight of it." Jacob blinked and Bella groaned with frustration. Jacob actually thought her eyes looked excited. "You guys are weakening them. You guys are just waiting for a fight to happen."

Jacob blinked two more times. "They can eat human food though," Jacob frowned. He hadn't thought about that. He was going to have to bring that up with the council. He saw some vampires eat human food. Nothing was wrong with human food.

"That doesn't satisfy them like blood does," said Bella, bringing Jacob out of his thoughts. "They still feel the hunger and the burn in their throats. Human food is only satisfying for a while."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the blushing human. He sat up and crossed his arms. "How do you know all of this?" Bella's blush grew redder. Jacob groaned, slapping his forehead. "Are _you _asking for a death sentence? Or do you want to give Charlie a heart attack?"

Bella stuck her chin out stubbornly. "I am not a little girl anymore," She turned away, biting her lower lip. "I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard everywhere I go."

"You are their main target, Bella!" Jacob yelled. "You are the chief's daughter and they would go after you the first chance they get."

Bella stood up and glowered at the werewolf. "If they wanted to kill me they would have!"

Before Jacob could say anything she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Jacob growled and punched the desk, giving it a new design. His best friend is now hanging out with vampires, with no self-preservation. What was he going to do? He knows that if he goes to the council they will favor his side and give Bella a bodyguard. She would be followed around 24/7. That would only make her rebel even more, Jacob thought. Besides, she would be really pissed off at him. But there was a reason why he needed to see the council.

First: he wanted to see if his challenge could be done. He needed something to grade in his class. They usually only have huge debates and he counts class participation and some homework. If this class was going to be a mandatory class he needed more work.

Second: He needed to tell the Werewolf Council about the gifts the vampires were hiding. Especially this Edward Mason. If he could read minds he would know everything. He probably already knows everything. He probably even cheated his way to college. Probably read the professors thoughts for the answers.

When Jacob got home his father wasn't there. He decided to take the silence as a good sign. He took a shower—twice and took a tiny little nap. He was refreshed as he walked back through his door. He had on a white shirt with black basketball shorts. His feet were barefooted as he walked along the beach. The cool ocean breeze blowing against his hot skin was soothing. He was glad that vampires couldn't cross onto their territory. Not like they took it lightly. There was a huge uproar. They argued that if the wolves could cross onto their land—then they could cross onto theirs. Clearly the wolves won. The vampires weren't happy about it. Jacob was happy about it. Vampires give off a certain stench. They smell too sweet and he couldn't stand the smell. Having them on the beach would only double the stench and they couldn't get rid of it.

Jacob heard a tiny little squeal down the beach. He had to squint his eyes a little to see one of his pack members playing with a little girl. Jacob took his time making his way over to them. Quil looked just like any other Quileute member. Dark hair and eyes, big built, tan and dangerous looking. But at the moment, Quil didn't look so dangerous. He looked like a big brother taking care of his little sister. But the little girl he was playing with wasn't his little sister. Claire Young was Quil's imprint. Her last name is really ironic because she is young. She is two years old and Quil is nineteen. Jacob always wondered how that would turn out.

Imprinting. Something Jacob has never experienced.

"Hey, Quil," Jacob greeted the werewolf with a smile on his face. Quil looked up and smiled back at Jacob. Jacob looked down at the light haired little girl. "Claire!"

"Jakey!" Claire stopped what she was doing and came running to Jacob. He picked her up and swung her around. Her giggling echoed around the empty beach. "Play?"

Jacob put Claire back down on her feet. "Not today. I just need to talk to Uncle Quil for a while." Claire nodded and went back to occupying herself with her already destroyed sand castle. Quil and Jacob walked a couple feet from Claire—but still could hear and see her. "Have you heard from Stiles?"

Quil grinned at Jacob's pained expression. "Stiles is pissed but he is going to be fine." Quil placed his huge hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Maybe making him take that class was a bad idea." Jacob nodded. "But maybe that assignment is a bad idea also."

Jacob shook his head in disagreement. "I think it's a good idea." When Quil opened his mouth to protest Jacob started to speak. A new tactic appeared in his thoughts. "We get the humans to interview them—get information from them."

Quil stared.

Jacob sighed.

"You know that might work," Quil blinked, looking towards Claire. She had built her sandcastle halfway up before it fell. "I have to protect her,"

Jacob frowned. "I doubt she knows what a vampire is,"

Quil shook his head. "She is really smart for a two year old." He looked back at Jacob, his eyes sad. "Claire means everything to me; I don't want to see her hurt."

"She is safe on La Push, Quil." Jacob reassured him. He felt pain. He wished he had an imprint to worry about. "We will all keep her safe." Then a thought occurred to him. "Don't you think you should, uh, get out?"

Quil stared at him confused. "I'm watching her until Emily comes home."

Jacob shook his head putting his hands in his pockets. He looked down the beach, avoiding Quil's gaze. "You know—seeing other people?"

Quil laughed, catching Jacob off-guard. "Seeing other people?" He laughed again. "Are you serious?" He looked at Jacob's expression and sobered up. "You are serious."

He shrugged. "I mean, she is only two years old…." It was awkward again.

Quil made a face Jacob thought he should ever make again. That face was uglier than the original face. "I don't think about that. That's disgusting and wrong. I mean, I can wait. It doesn't matter to me. But I only think of her as a little sister right now. Maybe when she gets older—it will become more."

Jacob choked. "I wasn't thinking like that!" He felt heat rise up to his cheeks. "Sure, that's great, but, what if she doesn't see you in that way? What will you do?"

Quil looked back at Claire. "I will be anything she wants me to be." He looked at Jacob. "I don't think I will ever see anyone else in that way. But there hasn't been a story where the imprinted hasn't fallen in love with the imprinter."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah,"

Quil put his hand back on Jacob's shoulder. "Yours will come soon."

"Let's just hope it's after Leah imprints," He joked. "She just needs to get laid."

Quil looked away awkwardly. Jacob stared at the back of his head. "Uh, we think she might have imprinted."

Jacob gaped. Leah Clearwater _imprinted_? Jacob couldn't believe it. Leah Clearwater was his beta and she has been down and out ever since Sam Uley, the Alpha for a different pack, imprinted on her cousin Emily Young. Sam and Leah had been dating when Sam met Emily. Leah was completely heartbroken when he left her for her cousin. But Leah didn't understand any of it because she didn't understand imprinting. Emily didn't accept it at first but being away from your imprint is bad for both occupancies. It seems as if the imprint concept knows when the two loved ones are ignoring each other. They go through some serious withdraw. When Leah shifted for the first time she had to endure everything that Sam felt and saw—including Emily. But Sam also had to endure Leah's emotions. Leah didn't make it easy on any of the wolves. She made them all miserable.

"Yeah," Quil cleared his throat. "And that's not the worse part,"

Jacob groaned and sat down in the sand. "What's the worst part?"

"It might be on Stiles," Jacob almost screamed when Quil said those words. "We don't know for sure but Leah has been all over Stiles."

"That doesn't mean she imprinted on him," Jacob was in denial. "She could just be thinking she imprinted on him. She is in denial."

Quil laughed, sitting down next to his Alpha. "Stiles says he doesn't feel anything."

"He should ask someone," Jacob said, lying back in the sand and covering his eyes with his arm.

"He is scared Jake," Quil whispered. "He has been excommunicated from his family—I doubt he will talk to them."

Jacob grumbled something incoherent.

They sat there for a while until Claire came running over crying. Quil told Jacob she was probably tired so he was going to take her home. Jacob sat there for a little while longer watching the sun set. He still couldn't believe that Leah had imprinted. If Leah had imprinted on Stiles—Stiles should be feeling something. But he feels nothing. Jacob felt bad for Stiles. Not just for having Leah imprint on him—if it was true—but also being excommunicated from his family. Jacob couldn't imagine how that would feel. Stiles had gotten caught and held captive with the vampires. The vampires thought that the panthers had sent them but that was when the panther pledged their allegiance to them.

Stiles had gone to trial. For spying he could have gotten executed. But he just got excommunicated from his family. He could have gotten killed if it wasn't for one person standing up for him. Jacob thinks Stiles still talks to that one person but he isn't for sure. Stiles is very mysterious in his own way. For some reason Jacob actually wants Stiles to go back to his family—to finally have a real home. He doesn't think that Stiles likes staying at Sam and Emily's house.

Jacob got up and started walking home. He needed another shower. But first he needed to talk to his dad. His dad was the president of the Werewolf Council. Anything Jacob tells his dad his dad will go and talk to the council. That's how the curfew laws got out. Jacob was worried about the safety for the humans being out late at night. Not every werewolf can be in more than one place and besides they needed sleep too. Billy Black was Jacob's hero. He was Jacob and his sister's rock when their mother died. Jacob and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca was also their dad's rock when he got paralyzed from the waist down. Rebecca disappointed everybody by moving to Hawaii and getting married to a surfer. She sends pictures and emails every now and then—but no one really speaks to her. Rachel is a different story.

A story that Jacob doesn't like.

Rachel Black got imprinted on by Paul Vasquez. The one wolf that Jacob doesn't really like. Paul is known for being a hot head and having the ability to lose his temper pretty fast. Jacob didn't want his sister to end up like Emily Young—scratches aligning the right side of her body. Sam lost control for a split second and almost lost his soul mate. Jacob didn't want to lose his sister. He didn't even want her damaged. But Paul has calmed down just a bit ever since he imprinted on her. Everyone was grateful for that. He also thinks he calmed down a bit because Stiles beat his ass. Paul actually apologized after the fight. Stiles flipped him the bird and walked off.

Just as he expected, Billy Black was sitting in the living room watching TV with Charlie Swan—the Chief of Police in Forks. For a second Jacob was tempted to tell Charlie about his daughter's actions but he couldn't betray his best friend.

But what if she got hurt?

"Jacob?" Billy interrupted Jacob's eternal debate with a concerned voice. "Are you off tonight?"

Charlie looked up to stare at Jacob with brown eyes. You know where Bella got most of her looks from. She clearly had Charlie eyes and curly brown hair. But Jacob could hardly call Charlie _beautiful._ That would be just awkward.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Nope. I have to take Seth off of his duty in an hour."

"Looks like something is bothering you," Charlie observed. He was a little too perspective—just like his daughter.

Jacob almost forgot that Charlie was the president for the Human council. He could help too.

"I have to talk to you guys about some things," Jacob sighed, sitting down in a black recliner. He almost smiled with satisfaction as he felt his muscles relax. He had to admit—it felt good.

"I have to talk to you first," Billy gave Charlie a look before turning to face his son. Jacob, hearing the tone of his father's voice, sat up straighter, already missing the relaxation. "We had a council meeting today,"

"What?" Jacob screeched. "I am the Alpha. I have to be at the meetings so that I can let my pack know,"

Billy nodded in understanding. He didn't want his son to lose his temper. "You were at school. You had to teach a class,"

"Human lives are more important than school," Jacob mumbled. "Next time—I want to be there."

Billy looked at him. "Jasper Whitlock—the expert on vampire armies has been appointed the Vampire Military Officer,"

Jacob looked between Charlie and Billy with a confused expression. "Why the hell do they need an officer? Who the hell is Jasper Whitlock?"

"Jasper Whitlock has experience in the army area—but not for humans. For vampires," said Charlie, looking red-faced.

"Why do they need an officer?" Jacob repeated his first question. He hoped the answer in his thoughts wasn't going to be the answer that was coming out of Billy's lips.

"The vampires are thinking about pulling out," Billy sighed. Jacob watched as his father's fingers tightened on his wheel chair's arms. "They are thinking about going to war with us. Jasper Whitlock is going start training the panthers and Vampires in hand-to-hand combat."

"They want to fight?" Jacob really wished he could have been there. He wanted to see this Jasper Whitlock in person. "What did you guys say?"

"Of course we said no!" Charlie stood up and started pacing. "We can't go to war—so many innocent lives with be at stake. Even if we bring them all to live on the Reservation, the war could expand and come here too."

"We are not going to fight," Billy said firmly. "Carlisle Cullen doesn't even want to fight."

"The doctor?" Jacob asked, confused. "Isn't he a vampire though?"

"Yes, he is also the president of the Vampire Council," Billy seemed to relax a little. "What he says goes."

"Thank you, bloodsucker," Even Jacob had to admit that he wasn't ready for a fight. "He really is a good one,"

"He is," Charlie said.

Which brings Jacob back to his discussion. "You know if we did go to war we aren't going to win," Billy and Charlie stared at the Alpha. He nodded at them. "We probably will win—but at what cost?"

"What are you talking about son?" Billy asked, sitting up a little straighter in his wheel chair.

"The vampires have been holding out on us." Jacob smiled. He liked surprising people. "Stiles says that they have gifts. Some of my students said that they have seen the vampires use these gifts in public,"

"Gifts?" Charlie repeated with disbelief.

"What kind of gifts?"

"One of my students said that they saw one vampire manipulate fire," Jacob shook his head. "I know it's impossible but it happened. Edward Mason has been reported to read minds."

"The one that wants to become a doctor?" Charlie's eyes blazed with anger. "He probably cheated his way through,"

"That's what I thought," Jacob mumbled.

"Any other gifts?" Billy asks, staring at nothing.

Jacob shrugged. "Might want to ask Doctor Fang," Jacob sat back in his chair. "He would probably know. They probably didn't want to tell us,"

"Has Stiles talked to any of the vampires? Or the other Shape shifters?" Billy asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No. I don't think so," Jacob mumbled, remembering the places Stiles has been. "I doubt he would go talk to them. Quil says he has been talking to someone—I don't know who."

Jacob was almost scared to ask for the other thing. His father looked scared, strong and worried all at the same time. Charlie was still pacing. Jacob just now realized that Charlie was still in his police uniform. His hand gripped the gun holder on his right side. Jacob could bet his bed that Charlie wanted to go out and shoot some vampires—only if bullets would work on them.

Jacob was about to ask about his challenge when another thought struck him. "We are helping them," Billy and Charlie looked at him with confused expressions. "We are helping them. We want them to attack."

"Why the hell would we want them to attack?" Charlie yelled at Jacob. Jacob didn't flinch.

"We have forbidden them from drinking blood, correct?" Billy and Charlie nodded. Wondering where Jacob was taking this. "We are weakening them. The more we keep them from blood the weaker they get,"

"That's a good thing!" Charlie cheered.

Jacob shook his head but Billy spoke. "That is not a good thing, Charlie. We keep them from blood and they grow hungry. They would want more blood—they would attack anything to get too it."

"H-human food helps them," Charlie was in denial. "They eat food,"

"It only satisfies them for the time being." Jacob mumbled. He was trying to think of a solution.

"Why don't we just go put them in camps or something?" Charlie offered, grasping straws.

"They are stronger than us," Billy whispered. "They could easily escape."

"I heard they have blood substitutes," Charlie said. "They have to be drinking something because someone cut their hand at Subway and there were three vampires in that store," He looked at Billy and Jacob. "They didn't do a thing. They actually _helped_."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess this means I can't do my vampire challenge."

Billy's head snapped to look at him. "What challenge?" He knows Jacob's challenges can go to the extreme.

"Well," Jacob cleared his throat, scratching his arm. He looked anywhere else, trying to avoid his father's eyes. "I told my students they have a new challenge: interview a vampire."

"What?" Charlie and Billy roared.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Jacob defended himself. "I still think it's a good idea. I bet the leeches would just love it."

"_We _don't love it, Jacob!" Charlie stomped his foot.

"_We_ could!" Jacob grabbed his short hair in frustration. "The information we get from the students could be used. They could ask what gift they have and everything!"

"This is out of the question," Billy said, sternly.

"It's not up to you," Jacob said, standing up. "The Vampire Council also has a choice. I say we have a closed council meeting."

"You really want to do this?" Billy asked, staring up at his son.

"I do." Jacob sighed, walking towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Leah imprinted on Stiles?"

"No," Billy chuckled, stiffly. "Sam called before you walked in. False imprinting. Leah is becoming desperate."

Jacob took off towards town. He had to switch shifts with Seth. He was sure that Seth was tired. Seth Clearwater has been running more shifts than anyone. Everyone is surprised that he has been able to keep his straight A's in the process. Seth Clearwater is very different from his sister. Jacob is surprised that they are even related. _How_ could they be related? They are so different. Actions speak louder than words and Leah's words are horrible. But Seth's actions are honorable.

Jacob didn't change into his wolf form. He wanted to walk. The night was cool and less damp. The moon was shining above with four stars surrounding it. It looked really creepy, to Jacob, since it had a few clouds floating in front of it. It was a perfect full moon. Jacob past some people on the sidewalk. He did what he usually did when he saw people: smile and wave. He would mumble a little hello and keep on moving. People in this town liked gossip. Getting the gossip from the Alpha, would be great for them. Jacob had learned his lesson once and he will never talk to a human unless they come up to him with information. Unless their name is Isabella Marie Swan—she can keep secrets.

Jacob spotted Seth Clearwater walking casually around the park. His eyesight was set on something. Seth Clearwater was a few inches shorter than Jacob. Some say they even looked like twins. Seth had just recently cut his hair and it looked a lot better than his shoulder length dark hair. It was cropped short and his dark eyes were focused on something intently. Seth was wearing what Jacob was wearing: white shirt and black shorts.

"If you are trying to be casual, maybe you shouldn't walk in circles." Jacob joked as he reached the young werewolf.

"You should have probably taken a shower," Seth observed. "You have sand all over you,"

"Shit," Jacob mumbled, "That means I left some sand on the chair."

"You went home?" Seth's voice was deep and sometimes it scared the living shit out of Jacob. Seth was growing fast.

Jacob nodded. "Billy told me some interesting news,"

"Tell me about it," Seth mumbled. "Leah is pissed that everyone is laughing at her."

"She should be laughed at." Jacob said. "She just needs to stop _looking_ and _wait_."

Seth shrugged. "That's what I told her. She doesn't want to listen."

"How does Stiles….find his true soul mate anyways?" Jacob asked. Stiles and Seth were pretty close. He should know. "Is it like our imprinting?"

Seth shrugged again. "I don't know. He doesn't really talk about how he finds his one person." Seth looked around for a moment before turning to stare at Jacob. "I think he already found his soul mate."

"How would you know?" Quil did say that Stiles keeps going off to meet someone. Maybe that someone was his soul mate.

"I don't know," Seth shrugged. Jacob was growing annoyed with Seth's shoulder shrugs. "It's just the way he looks. The way he avoids any topic on soul mates and imprinting."

Jacob felt uncomfortable. Even if Seth hadn't imprinted yet—he felt weird talking about future loves with a sixteen year old kid. "Who are you watching?"

"Bella," Seth said pointing towards a tree where Bella standing with someone.

"You know Bella would—"

That's when he saw her.

That's when his darkness became light.

It felt like the sun had risen and he was in a trance.

It felt like he has been blind for a very long time and he has finally seen the light.

She had long light brown hair. It was hanging in curls around her perfectly oval face. She and Bella were standing by a huge tree. Its branches were hovering over them as if they were protecting them. She was taller than Bella, just by a couple of inches. She wore a black shirt that had a red heart in the middle with a white arrow sticking through it. Her skin tight jeans fit her shape perfectly. She wasn't one of those too skinny people but she wasn't fat either. She had curves in the right places. She laughed at something Bella said and her laugh was music to Jacob's ears. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she spoke back to Bella. Jacob felt like it was slow motion.

Then something happened. Something Jacob didn't expect. She smiled, really wide, and Jacob saw something that made his heart drop.

She had fangs.

Long ones, too.

Jacob Black imprinted on a vampire.

Fuck.

_Did you like Jacob's point of view? Should I keep it this way? I think I liked his point of view better._

_Review & tell me what you think._

_Who do you think Stiles' soul mate is? Who has Stiles been seeing? Do you think Stiles will switch sides?_

_What do you think Jacob is going to do? Who is Jacob's imprint?_

_Review and tell me your answers._

_Thank you,_

_HNT. _


	3. Chapter Three: Just a Dream

_Chapter Three: Just a Dream_

_Song: Just a Dream – Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie_

_Jacob Black_

_Her skin was warmer than he expected it to be. It was smooth. Jacob always thought that vampire's skin was hard and cold. Just like their heart. If they even had a heart. He let his hands roam around her body. Her hair was curly, this time, hanging around her face in perfect ringlets. His big fingers went from her hair to her eyes, letting them touch the dark circles under them. She sighed and opened her eyes to stare at Jacob. Her eyes were beautiful. They were a sparkling emerald green. It reminded him of a jewel his mother used to wear around her neck. It looked just like her eyes. It had a dark center piece with beautiful green diamonds surrounding it, making it shine when the light hit it perfectly. _

_ His fingers went from her eyes to her little petite nose. She had freckles crossing over it onto her cheeks. It made her look adorable. When he touched her nose, she wrinkled it and it made Jacobs stomach drop. Next were her lips. They were pink, thin, and perfect. It looked like she had lip gloss—she probably did, but Jacob couldn't tell. His attention went to her teeth. They were perfectly white and straight. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and she parted her lips with a sigh, letting out a gust of air. She was warm, but her breath was cold and it smelled minty. When she parted her lips, opening her mouth a little, he could see the points of her fangs. Curiously he reached up and touched the tips of them. They were sharp. He should have known, but they didn't pierce his skin._

_When he touched them they extended a little longer, making dents on her bottom lip. He always thought that vampire's fangs were short so that no one knew they were vampires. A cream colored hand touched his hand bringing it, slowly, down to touch her neck. Jacob watched as she slowly turned her head, her hair falling down on the side of her face. Jacob almost missed the two bite marks on her neck. They looked old but they were still there. He reached up and gently touched it. _

_ While his left hand was exploring her face, his right hand was exploring the rest of her body. He started from the curve of her hip and ended up in the most inner part of her thigh. When his hand started playing with the hem of her black lace underwear, she flipped over so that she was straddling his waist. His hands were above his head, bounded by her hands. She was strong for a female vampire. If he had to guess she was probably nineteen or twenty—probably just over one-hundred years old. He was taught that the older the vampire, the stronger he is. She wasn't that old—why was she so strong? _

"_It's your dream, Jacob." She spoke, her voice echoing throughout the room. Her voice had a musical tint to it. It sent a pleasurable shiver through Jacob. _

_That was when Jacob looked around. There was a sheer bed curtain surrounding them. He managed to get his hands free to pull the curtain back. There was nothing surrounding them. Just fog. They were in a room—or wherever—with just a bed. _

"_It's just a dream," She repeated, bringing Jacob's eyes back to her. _

"_I just met you and I'm already dreaming about you?" Jacob asked, making a face. His face twisted at the sound of his voice. It sounded weird in this dream-realm. _

"_It's only just a dream," She said again, staring confusedly at Jacob, whom she was still straddling._

"_I get it," He said, annoyed. "Why am I dreaming this?" She opened her mouth to answer his question, immediately closing her mouth when Jacob shot her a look. "If you say it's just a dream one more time, I'm going to throw you across the room." _

"_Harsh," She smirked, one fang sticking out. Jacob swallowed. "It's what in your conscience." _

"_You're in my conscience?" He asked as she nodded. "I can do anything I want?"_

_She shrugged. "You're dream, Jacob." _

"_Why does this feel so real?" He asked, touching the bottom of her underwear. She watched him with bright emerald green eyes. "Did I put these on you?"_

_She let out a laugh that lingered in the air for a few seconds. "You did."_

"_Nice," Jacob's hand started rubbing up and down on her smooth cream leg. He looked up to see her head was thrown back, her mouth parted open, revealing her fangs again. "Wait—am I just having this dream because I'm extremely horny?"_

_She laughed again, it sending shivers through Jacob's body. "Are you?" She didn't look down at Jacob as he asked that question. _

_Jacob made another face. "It's funny how you are on top of me when I don't even know you."_

_This time she did look at him, her perfectly arched eyebrow, raised in question. "Would you like to be on top?" She giggled, covering her mouth. "Because I wouldn't mind."_

"_I'm sure you wouldn't," Jacob growled. He was confused. _

_She looked down staring at what she was sitting on, making Jacob blush. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. She leaned forward, letting her lips linger on the crook of his neck. She felt Jacob's whole body stiffen under her. "I can't bite you, Jacob Black." She said, kissing up his neck to whisper in his ear. "If I wanted to bite you—I would have." She sat back and Jacob shifted a little, making her smirk. She placed a hand on his chest. The color difference between them was obvious. "It's your dream,"_

_Jacob stared at her, "Retract your fangs," He ordered and her fangs immediately went away. He smirked. "Underwear too," There was a gust of wind and when Jacob looked down she didn't have any underwear on. Clean and nice. "Nice tattoo." _

_ It was a piece sign with: "I Promise," written on it. Jacob was curious. What did she promise? He stared up at her to see that she was staring down at him. Her green eyes were the only light they had in this foggy place. She looked hurt. Like…she was about to cry and Jacob was scared. He knew from his pack members that a vampire crying is never good. Embry told him that they go bat-shit and they never calm down. Jacob put his hands on her hips, pulling her off of him, her underwear reappearing. He sat her down beside him, before sitting up himself. She sat crossed legged beside him, with her head down. When she looked up, the rims around her eyes were red and she had blood-tears coming down her face._

"_Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jacob whispered wiping one of the tears before it could fall. He felt some-what disgusted that he was touching blood. "What did I say?"_

_She looked at him, smiling. "I promised peace." Jacob was confused. He followed her hand movements which were lowering her underwear a little bit, reshowing her tattoo. "I promised peace," She repeated. _

Jacob woke up sweaty and confused. A little bit of light was shining through his curtains. His sheets were on the floor and his ceiling fan was spinning slowly. Jacob felt something warm and tingly on his neck, he gently touched it—making him even more confused. He sat on his bed for a couple more seconds before getting up to go to the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom he looked himself in the mirror. He cursed, slamming the door. He forgot the whole tingly sensation on his neck as he stared into his own eyes. His reflection was staring back with wide, tired, eyes.

In his right eye was a tiny green fleck. He cursed again, forgetting about the eye color change. The wolves had this trait that whatever eye color their imprint has—they have it too. Jacob went through all of his pack members' eye color and cursed again. All of their imprints had dark eyes. They had dark eyes. Of course you couldn't see that they had two different eye colors in their eyes. Unless the sun was shining directly in their eyes, which rarely happened since they lived in Forks. Jacob touched under his eye and mumbled some curse words. The fleck was visible, even to human eyes. It looked small to him—but it would seem big to others. He wished he would have never cut his hair. If he had his hair he would have been able to shield his eyes from his father, pack members and other humans.

He knew that his imprinting would be big news. Everyone has been waiting for the alpha to imprint. Some parents even brought their daughters to him, hoping that Jacob would imprint on them. Everyone wanted to imprint with the alpha. Sam was already imprinted with someone—so he was out of the category. Jacob was the only other alpha. What the hell was he going to do?

"Jacob?" Jacob could hear his father rolling his chair into Jacob's small, but comfortable, room. Jacob started to panic. How was he going to cover up his eye? "Jacob—are you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, Dad." He answered, looking around the bathroom for a towel. "I'll be out in a minute," Jacob felt like he was a movie. The kind of movie where the teenage kids are smoking pot in the bathroom, their parents walk in, and they try to hid the evidence of drugs ever being in their hands.

Jacob walked out the bathroom to see his father, Billy, picking up his sheets, placing them on the bed. He watched as Billy rolled over to the window to throw the curtains open. Jacob brought the small hand towel over his eye, pretending to shield it. Billy shot him a look before rolling out of the room. Jacob sighed, dropping his hand to his side. Hiding his eye was going to be hard. Why the hell did he have to imprint of a fucking vampire?

The thoughts about the vampire brought him back to his dream. What was it about? Was it some type of warning? He didn't even know the vampires name and he was dreaming about her. What the hell did she mean about, 'wanting peace'? Was that tattoo some type of club membership or something? Can vampires even get tattoos?

If it had been any other dream, Jacob would have been had sex. But something kept distracting him. _She_ kept distracting him. Those green eyes, soft skin and her silky smooth hair were pretty distracting. Jacob wondered if it was a dream. She said it was a dream and he had complete control of it. He had to admit that he was a little horny in the dream. _Who wouldn't be when a half-naked, beautiful, girl was straddling your waist? _

Why didn't he notice the little green fleck in his eye before? When he got home last night he was in a rush to get the feeling of_ imprintation_ off of him. He didn't want to believe it was true. He didn't even relieve Seth of his guarding duties. He wanted to stand there all day and stare at the girl—if she even counts as a girl—but at the same time he wanted to get far away from her. He ignored the pull he felt as he took off running down the street back to La Push.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes Jacob went to the front of the house. His luck must be running out because when he walked into his kitchen everyone was there. When he says everyone—he means _everyone_. Sam and Emily sat closer to the kitchen entrance laughing at something Paul said who was standing by the refrigerator. Seth and Leah were sitting at the kitchen table playing an intense card game. Billy, Charlie, Sue, Bella were all sitting in the living room. Jacob's house wasn't that big—the kitchen was basically the living room with a sink, stove, refrigerator, cabinets and all that stuff. Embry and Jared sat with their imprints in the living room, talking quietly. Embry's imprint, Hannah, was not from La Push—but her eyes were still brown. You couldn't see a fleck in Embry's eyes. Quil sat there talking quietly to Rachel while Brady and Collin argued over something.

There was only one person missing. "Where is Stiles?" Jacob asked, drawing attention to him. He regretted as everyone stared at him.

Seth was to the one who answered him. "Oh, uh, he is sleeping at Sam's. He was up pretty late last night." Seth looked at Sam, waiting for the nod. When Sam did nod, Seth smiled. "Yup, he isn't coming this time."

Jacob was confused. "Coming for what?"

"Have you forgotten?" Billy asked, rolling up to his son.

"Forgot what?" Jacob asked, looking from his dad to the people around him.

"He did forget," Paul rolled his eyes. "We are having our own meeting. Billy said you came in mumbling about something—that you needed to talk to us,"

Jacob's eyes widened. Sue walked up to Jacob, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Why do you have an eye patch on?" She touched the black eye patch with a question mark on her beautiful face.

"Uh," He looked around before answering. He wasn't going to be able to keep his imprinting a secret any longer. "I hit my eye this morning. It looked pretty nasty."

"You know you can heal right?" Paul asked, speaking as if Jacob was a child.

"I know."

Everyone went on with what they were doing before. Jacob walked into the kitchen to grab a pop- tart from the cabinet. While he was putting his food in the toaster he could feel eyes on his back. It wasn't everybody's eyes…just the werewolves. They were staring at him with curiosity and suspicion. The only person that wasn't staring at him was Seth; he was too busy concentrating on the cards in his hands. Jacob smiled and waved, playfully, at his starrers. Paul flicked him off while everyone else pretended they weren't looking at him. Jacob walked into the living room to sit next to Bella. She sent him a small smile before continuing her conversation with Sue.

Jacob wasn't really paying attention to anything anyone was saying. It seemed like everyone was talking but he couldn't really understand what they were saying. It's like they were speaking a different language. His eye was hurting. It felt like it was burning. He got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Jacob leaned forward, grasping his eye, taking in deep breathes.

"Jacob!" Bella got down in front of him, her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Jacob started taking deep breathes. He knew he couldn't hold the secret anymore. Was that the reason his eye was burning? Was his eye telling him to tell someone that he imprinted? Jacob stood up, grabbing Bella's hand. Everyone was staring at them with confused expressions. He had to tell someone and if it had to be anyone—it was going to be Bella. She always kept his secrets no matter what. She could tell Jacob everything—not counting that she was a bad liar. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. When she moved away Jacob was pretty lonely and it sucked that he changed and Bella wasn't there for him when the times got rough.

When she came back from Arizona Jacob was ecstatic. He couldn't really tell her that he was a werewolf. It was against the rules. Carlisle and Esme Cullen lived in Forks. If they didn't hurt or harm a human they wouldn't expose them for who they were. But at the same time if they did expose them then they would be exposing themselves. Bella knew something was wrong with Jacob but just couldn't put her finger on it. When the supernaturals came out of hiding Bella was pissed at Jacob. Jacob thought that it was because he was a monster—but it was just the opposite. She was angry with him because he didn't tell her anything. They became even closer after that.

That's when Jacob thought he imprinted on Bella. He was in love with her. She was shy, open-minded and sometimes very outspoken. She didn't think like everyone else did. She wasn't one of those gossip spreaders. She actually kept secrets and every guy in Forks wanted to date her. If he had to admit she was probably the only virgin in Forks. Minus Angela Weber, and possibly Ben Cheney…maybe even Eric Yorkie—who knows? Of course, probably the little kids, they were doing everything these days. Every guy wanted to bed her but she wouldn't let them have it. At some point Jacob actually thought that he was going to be the one—but boy was he mistaken.

Bella didn't love him. She didn't really love anyone. She did love Jacob as a friend. She let him know that she didn't think of him that way. The way she looked at him was the same way she was looking at him right now. She was looking at him with sympathy. She felt sorry for him, Jacob realized. He also realized that she was waiting patiently for him to speak. He had basically dragged her all the way down the beach—out of the hearing range for the other wolves. He couldn't risk them hearing him tell her his biggest secret. A secret he has only had for a couple of hours.

He couldn't speak. He looked into Bella's expectant brown eyes. He sighed, reaching up to take off his eye patch. He waited for the gasp that would escape Bella's lips but that gasp never came. He had closed his eyes so that she wouldn't see her face expression. He really didn't want to see her expression. Bella didn't hate vampires. She was friends with some. Friends with his imprint. He felt her hand on his cheek, stroking it.

"I've always wondered what I would do when you imprinted," She whispered. Jacob's eyes were still closed. He didn't want to look just yet. "I was either going to be a complete bitch to her," She continued, her voice really low. "Or I was going to like her. I still don't know which one,"

Jacob finally opened his eyes to see Bella still staring at him. Her hand, dropped when Jacob's eyes opened, she just continued to stare. "I don't think anyone will know what to do," He whispered. He sat down on the sand and put his head in his hands.

Bella sat down next to him and nudged him with her shoulder. "What do you mean?" When Jacob didn't answer she nudged him again, "Hey, I am sure Billy will love her." Jacob sighed, looking up at the sun. He finally heard her gasp. "It…shines. It's beautiful Jacob. It might not be your full eye color—but that little speck makes you look cool."

"Cool?" He repeated then scoffed. "This eye color is a demon."

"Jacob!" Bella smacked his arm. "Don't talk about your imprint like that." Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Does she know? I mean…if you get her eye color—doesn't that mean she gets a piece of you?"

"She doesn't get a piece of me," Jacob mumbled. He looked at Bella before looking out onto the ocean. He gripped the eye patch in his hands. "She feels protective over me, probably. She will know when I am in trouble—the same with me."

"You didn't answer my first question," Bella accused, making a face.

"I don't think I can tell anybody, Bella. I don't know if anyone will accept me…or her," Jacob mumbled, clearly hurt. He down casted his eyes to look at the sand that was covering his feet.

"Who is she Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I don't know!" Jacob yelled out frustrated. "I don't know who she is." He said more quietly, "All I know is that…" He took a deep breath, "she's a vampire."

"A vampire?" Bella whispered. She roughly grabbed Jacob's face in her hands. She was seeing that little green fleck in the corner of his eye. It did make him look cool, unique. It made him look different. Then something clicked. "Oh come on!"

"What?" Jacob pulled her hands off his face. "What happened?"

"Jacob I just met her!" Bella whined, throwing her feet around which made the sand spray everywhere.

"Bella stop whining!" Jacob grabbed her legs, trying to make them stop kicking. "I didn't mean too,"

Bella smacked Jacob's hands off of her. She sent him a glare. Sand was in her hair and all on her clothes. "You followed me last night?"

Jacob tilted his head to the side, playing innocent. "Followed you where? Were you somewhere you weren't supposed to be?"

Bella growled which only made Jacob laugh. "This isn't funny," She smacked his arm again. "I don't know why are you are being such an asshole,"

Jacob looked at her with his mouth open. "Language Miss Swan," Bella rolled her eyes. "How am I being an asshole?"

"You won't tell anybody," Bella said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Jacob groaned. Of course she wouldn't be able to see. "I can't tell anybody. Werewolves and vampires aren't allowed to date." He couldn't even say 'bloodsuckers' anymore.

"Why would they in the first place?" Bella asked. "I mean…you guys hate each other. But they didn't include anything about imprinting."

"I really wish you weren't so understanding about this," Jacob rolled his eyes, playing with the sand beneath his fingers. "That's why they won't approve. They hate vampires."

"Do you?" Bella said.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't even know anymore." He looked at her to see her staring back at him. "I want to believe that I hate them—but then some part of me doesn't hate them. It's all confusing."

Bella frowned. "Well, has she seen you?" Bella shook her head. "I think she did see you. She kept looking around, like someone was calling her name."

Jacob looked at her. "What is her name?"

Bella smirked. Jacob couldn't help but frown. He didn't want her to smirk. He wanted someone else to smirk. "Why do you want to know?"

"She's my imprint," Jacob said, simply.

"Why don't you ask her, yourself?" Bella challenged.

Jacob groaned, putting his head back in his hands. "How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Accidently run into her?"

"This isn't some movie Bella," Jacob rolled his eyes. He found himself doing that a lot today.

Bella stood up, dusting the sand off of her jeans and shirt. She shook her head, wildly, to get the sand out of her hair. "Don't worry about it anyways," She started to walk away. "She has a boyfriend!" She called.

Jacob got up to follow her. He grabbed her by the arm, turning her back around to face him. "She has a boyfriend?" Bella nodded. Jacob felt a tightening in his chest. "She has a boyfriend," He repeated whispering. Some part of him was glad the other part was heartbroken.

Bella bit her bottom lip. She touched Jacob's arm, gently. "I'm sorry," She looked behind her at the light up house before turning to face Jacob. "But she probably won't feel the same way about him anymore."

Jacob turned from Bella to face the forest. He was tempted just to run and never come back. But then he thought about his pack brothers. They would read every thought he had since the imprinting. Possibly even the dreams.

"How would you know?" Jacob was confused. He felt like a girl on her period. Different emotions were running through him. A few minutes ago he was worried about anyone finding out. Then he was worried about what people would think. He didn't even want to imprint on a vampire. He wanted to hate a vampire. That's what he was built for. Destroying vampires. He couldn't possibly love one.

"Jacob you are in denial," Bella sighed. "Do you need some Midol—possibly a tampon or are you a pad girl?" Jacob stared at her. "I'm serious Jake. Snap out of it; stop being such a little bitch."

Bella never cursed. She was hanging around him too much. "I'm being a little bitch?" He repeated. He was somewhat amused by Bella.

Bella nodded determined. She pointed to his right eye. "That is a sign." She gestured all around her. "You and Carlie could bring together the species."

_Carlie_. "What do you mean by that?"

"A werewolf and a vampire being together could bring everyone to their senses to see that we all could live in harmony," Jacob never thought about that. "You could bring us together," Jacob shook his head only to be slapped by Bella.

"Ow!" That hurt more than he realized. He almost smirked when Bella grabbed her hand.

"That hurt me more than it hurt you, son." Bella mumbled, clutching her hand. Jacob laughed. "Seriously, consider what I am talking to you about. Okay?"

"She has a boyfriend, Bells." Jacob said, his hand covering his cheek. It stung. "How can I love someone who loves someone else?"

"You haven't even met her yet," Bella told him. "Meet her first and see where this goes."

"I am not going to meet her," Jacob refused.

"How can you not meet your imprint?" Bella asked, frustrated.

"Because," Was all Jacob said.

Bella raised her hand to slap him again when there was a whistling sound. Both Jacob and Bella turned to see Seth walking down the beach. He had a bright smile on his face as he walked up to them. His hands were stuck in his pocket, and his head was down. Jacob stared waiting for him to say something.

"Hey guys—" Seth looked up to see both Bella and Jacob staring at him. He gasped and pointed to Jacob's eye.

"Shit," Jacob ran back to his spot to pick up his eye patch. He put it back on before returning to Bella and Seth. "You can't tell anybody Seth."

"B-but you imprinted!" Seth yelled, excitedly. "That's great. Now you can get all those girls off your back."

"Yeah….sure," Jacob mumbled and look at Bella for help.

"For Jacob it's not a happy imprint," Bella shot him a look before turning to face Seth. "If we tell you what is going on, you can't tell anybody."

"I can't really control that Bella," Seth frowned. He looked at Jacob then back at the pale girl in front of him. "When we shift—all of our secrets are out there."

"Try," Bella told him. "You have to try."

"Just tell me what is wrong about imprinting," Seth braced himself, looking back and forth between his alpha and Bella.

"I've imprinted on a vampire," Jacob breathed. Some of the weight on his chest came off. But there were still pounds of stress on him.

Seth was silent for a while. "So?" He laughed out loud. He stopped laughing at the look on Jacob's face. "What's the problem—oh! I know. It's what I think it is. No one is going to approve."

"Thank you!" Jacob patted Seth on the back. He turned to Bella, with his arm around one of the youngest werewolf. "He sees where I am coming from,"

"Yeah?" She turned to face Seth with a smug smile. "You know him and his imprint could make a change in the world." Seth looked as confused as Jacob did before. "Werewolf plus vampire plus together plus dating plus imprinting equals peace and no war." She rolled her eyes when Seth's face grew more confused. She pointed to Jacob. "Werewolf and vampire dating—equal peace."

"Oh!" Seth smacked his forehead. "I get it. But could we talk about this later? We have a private meeting to go to."

When they got into the house everyone was expecting them. Jacob reached up to make sure his eye patch was in place. Seth took it pretty well and Jacob trusted him enough to keep his secret. Besides, if he did tell Jacob had a lot of dirt on him. Even when he changed into his werewolf form he still kept the secret. Hopefully Seth would be able to do the same thing. If anyone found out that he imprinted on a vampire all hell would break loose and Jacob would be in the center of it. Everyone would think the worse. They would probably just jump to conclusions.

Jacob sat between Emily and Bella. Emily smiled at him before turning her attention back on the center of their makeshift circle. Jacob felt ridiculous. Why did he have to hide from his family? He didn't want to. But he didn't want to be kicked out just because of who he loved. Someone is going to find out—and he is going to be in deep shit.

"As we all know the vampires have appointed an army officer." Billy started out. He waited until the whispers stopped. "I don't even know what to say. All I can think of is that we aren't safe anymore."

Bella shot Jacob a pointed look before speaking. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"_You_ aren't doing anything, young lady." Charlie said, all father-like. Bella rolled her eyes. Whether Charlie said it she was still going to do it.

Billy went on to answer Bella's question. "We can't do anything." Billy sighed, looking around the small group. "We are probably going to have to go to war."

Bella shot Jacob another look while Sue spoke. "I know this is hard but can't Stiles do something?" Everyone stared at her. "He came from the vampire side. He can talk to them. Try to reason with them or something."

"Or something," Paul scoffed. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Stiles is being a little bitch about going to talk to the vampires."

"All panthers are in league with the vampires," Kim agreed. She looked at Jared with lovey-dovey eyes before looking at Billy. "Stiles is a good guy—he can bring us back together."

Bella shot Jacob another pointed look and Jacob flipped her the bird. Bella did the same thing back to him. Seth was looking between the two amused. "You guys have to remember that Stiles doesn't talk to that half of his family." He told everybody.

"I know," Paul grumbled "He should get the stick out his ass." Rachel smacked him on the side of his head.

"Be nice. He has done a lot for us," She frowned. "He left his family to be our spy."

"He had no choice," Charlie said. "It was either you guys or nowhere."

Billy cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. "I spoke to Jasper Whitlock." Everyone grumbled some words before he continued. "He is a straight up, fellow." Billy chuckled at some memory. "Carlisle is putting the training on hold."

"What were they going to do?" Brady asked, quietly. "Send them to boot camp?"

Billy nodded. "They were going to do just that."

"Sending all of the vampires?" Collin asked.

Billy nodded again and Jacob spoke. "Even the female vampires?" Bella shot him a smug smile. Jacob ignored her. "I know they are just as strong as the male vampires—possibly even stronger, but they can't send them."

"Oh, Jacob," Bella sighed, dramatically. "They can send whomever they want too. Why are you worried, dear Alpha?"

Jacob shot her a look. "I was just wondering. They would have to have some vampires here to watch over their land."

Bella smiled, victoriously. "Because…"

"Because," Jacob snapped. "We could take over here. If they leave, of course."

"Jacob," Billy sat forward staring at his son's worried expression. "I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about strategy. But Jasper and Carlisle told me that they were thinking about shipping in strong vampires."

"We are all going to die," Hannah sat back. Her dark brown eyes looked heavy with tears. Her short blonde hair looked messy—unlike it's usually comb self.

"We are not going to die," Embry promised her. "We could recruit werewolves too."

"True," Charlie chimed in. "They are everywhere. What about the East Coast Werewolves?"

"What are they?" Jacob grumbled. "A band?" He really didn't need this right now.

Bella covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Seth reached over and patted Jacob's shoulder with sympathy. Everyone looked between the three with confused eyes.

"If you recall they helped us when the vampires first came out," Billy said to Jacob with authority. "Do they even know what is about to happen?"

"Do you want to call Kara?" Paul already had his phone out. Rachel stared at the phone in his hand.

"You have her number?" Everyone looked awkwardly away from the couple.

"Of course, baby, I have too. I am the person that the other packs contact." He told her with a confused expression.

"Why can't Seth or Embry have her number?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "What does she look like?"

"Uh—" Paul started but Sue cut him off.

"They are and never will be involved Rachel," Sue shook her head. "Do we need to call them?"

"What about the Central Pack?" Embry asked.

"Or the overseas pack?" Jared looked at Billy.

"I heard they are with the Italian Vampires." Jacob lied. He still didn't want to deal with this right now.

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" Paul growled. "You are acting like a five-year old girl right now.

Jacob ignored him. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only four," Charlie looked at his watch.

"I'm going to take a nap then." He ignored Bella and Seth's knowing look before taking off towards his room.

His room wasn't that big it was his favorite place to be. He collapsed on his twin sized bed with a sigh. His bed was made up. He never made his bed. He walked over to his window, closed the curtains and collapsed on his bed again. He laid his head on his fluffy white pillow. He felt all of his muscles relax and he closed his eyes.

_ Jacob opened his eyes to see that he was on the beach. The waves hit the shore with such force he was worried that the ground might break. The moon was shining giving everything an eerie glow. Jacob could hear animals within the darkened forest but he didn't want to step foot in that forest. He wasn't scared of the dark or anything but he felt as if eyes were watching him from it. _

_ Down the shore a little he could see someone sitting there. They had a large object in their hand. Something in Jacob's stomach told him to move forward. That's just what he did. He moved forward about twenty feet before he saw Carlie sitting on a huge boulder. She had a black guitar lying across her lap, her fingers lightly strumming the strings. Jacob smiled when he saw her. The guitar was covering half of her form, making her look naked._

"_Are you naked?" Jacob asked his voice, once again, echoing throughout the beach._

_Carlie looked up, the moon shining her green eyes. It looked like she was glowing under its light. "Am I naked?" She stopped strumming the guitar. _

"_I don't know," Jacob didn't move any closer. He stuck his hands inside his pockets. _

"_It's your dream, Jacob." She went back to strumming the guitar. It was giving off a slight melody and it was making Jacob move a little closer. She moved the guitar to revel her wearing a white two piece bathing suit. _

"_I guess you're not naked," Jacob came to sit beside her on the rock. He noticed that she was further away from him._

"_Perv," She teased. "You already saw me naked once. What is the difference this time?" She looked down at her two piece and sighed. "Does this even count as a bathing suit?"_

_Jacob, slowly, reached over and touched her cheek. "You seem so real."_

"_Because I am," Carlie sighed into his hand. _

"_You are?" Jacob's eyes widened._

"_To you I am," She giggled when his face fell into a pout. His hand dropped, but she grabbed it._

_He gave her fingers a slight squeeze. "Why do I want you here, but when, uh, in the real world I don't want you? I'm actually trying to hide you." _

_She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She tilted her head to the side. Jacob stared. "Seriously, what are you talking about 'trying to hide me'?" _

_Jacob continued to stare. He reached up to take off his eye patch but it wasn't there. "Can't you see my eye?"_

_Carlie stretched her neck, dramatically, looking into Jacob's right eye. "Green just like mine." Even though she whispered, her voice still echoed around the room. _

_ The dream seemed to shift. Jacob looked around to see that they weren't at the beach anymore. They were standing in a meadow. The sun shined through a small opening of the trees, making the small circle glow. Different colored flowers bloomed all around him and he could see a pink and yellow butterfly landing on a white flower. He wanted to touch it. He reached down only to catch something pale on the other side of the meadow. It was Carlie._

"_Carlie," Jacob whispered. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was pinned up but the curls still fell around her face and down her back. Her green eyes seemed brighter and she had lip gloss on, making her lips glossy and even pinker. She wore a strapless white dress that stopped mid-thigh. "Beautiful,"_

"_I could say the same thing for you," She gestured towards him._

_ Jacob looked down to see that he was wearing a white button down shirt with khakis that weren't too big but wasn't so tight either. He was barefooted just like Carlie. He looked around him amazed. Now he really did know that this was just a dream. _

"_What is this place?" Jacob asked her, gasping when he saw her standing right in front of him. "How did you-never mind." He shook his head. "Vampire speed." He stared at her. "How can you know so much…when you are just my conscience?"_

_Carlie raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you serious?" When Jacob nodded she laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm your _conscience_, Jacob." _

"_Oh," Jacob felt stupid. "Whatever I know—you know."_

"_And you should listen to Bella," She said, her smile gone. "Seth is going to keep your secret and…the war is going to happen."_

"_Really?"_

_Carlie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm your conscience, and I know what you know."_

"_How can you…be so real?" Jacob, again, reached up to touch her smooth cheek. She turned around and started walking towards the middle of the clearing. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Jacob went, quickly, to her side surprised by his speed._

"_It's your dream Jacob," Carlie told him again. "I don't know why I am here. Maybe because you secretly want me?" She winked at him. "You want me to be real. I am real Jacob. I will always be real. I'm not far from you. Come and see me."_

"_You have a boyfriend," Jacob whispered._

_Carlie rolled over, climbing on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck. She stared him in the eyes. "I have a _boyfriend_, not a _soul mate._"_

"_No one can know about us,"_

"_You're in denial Jacob." _

"_I know what is true and what isn't true," Jacob said through clenched teeth. "You aren't real—so how would you know?"_

_She touched his cheek and kissed his lips. "You like the way I feel," Her hands traveled from his face and down his chest. "You love the way I smell," She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You love the way I kiss you and you love how strong I am. You don't like weak girls." She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "That's why you loved Isabella Swan—she was strong."_

"_I—"_

"_You are controlling me right now," Carlie interrupted him. "You have full control of my hands and my body." Jacob heard his belt buckle clink together. _

"_I know what's going on," Jacob stopped her hands, even though he didn't want too._

"_What's going on?"_

"_You are trying to convince me to go see the real you." Jacob concluded. "You_ want_ me too."_

"_I'm your conscience Jacob," Carlie repeated._

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Conscience," Carlie laughed. _

"_How come I never had a conscience before?" Jacob narrowed his eyes._

"_Oh, I have always been here. But I was never in full form. You saw me when I was standing with Bella…and then that's when I came in full form. You finally put a face to the voice inside your head."_

"_I always thought you were a guy," Jacob mumbled._

"_Want me to be a guy?" Carlie raised an eyebrow._

"_No!" Jacob gripped her waist, not letting her move. His hands traveled from her waist down her leg. "I want to see your fangs,"_

"_Kinky," Carlie smiled. There was a snap and she opened her mouth to show her long fangs. "Want to touch them?" She laughed._

_ She laughed. And laughed. And laughed until her voice faded._

Jacob woke up sweaty, but not confused. He sighed. He knew what to do now.

_What'd you guys think? I need some reviews. I like writing this story, but I want to see that at least some people are reading it and telling me if they like it or not._

_Thank you,_

_HNT_


	4. Chapter Four: Finding me Out

Chapter Four- Finding me Out

Song: Finding me Out – Friday Night Boys

"_Are you going to the meeting tonight?" Carlie asked Jacob as she walked around Jacob's dream house. It was actually his house…just in his dream. She touched a baby picture of Jacob and smiled. "Who is going to be there?"_

_Jacob was sitting down on the couch, his head laid back. He had his eyes closed when he answered her. "I have to go," He was used to Carlie occurring in his dreams. She wouldn't answer any of the questions he had nor would she explain how she was in his dreams. She would give the same excuse that she was his conscience. Jacob knew better. "Are you going?"_

_Carlie sent him a charming smile. Her fangs shining as she made her way over to him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm going wherever you are." Jacob opened one eye to take a peek at her. "What?"_

_He shifted so that she was sitting next to him. A look of confusion crossed her face. Jacob turned his body so he was facing her. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at her. He had to admit that her facial expression was cute but he couldn't be distracted. "Tell me the truth," He told her. "I need to know the truth,"_

"_Jacob—"_

_Jacob held up his hand to cut her off. "You're not my conscience." He stated through stiff lips. "I don't think I have a conscience. I have thoughts. No person inside my head telling me what to do," She opened her mouth again but he shook his head. "Tell me what the hell is going on,"_

_Carlie was on her feet in a blink of an eye. She held the same expression Jacob held. "I don't know what you are talking about. I only know as much as you know,"_

_Jacob stood up too, but his was a slower move. "What do I know?" He was trying to control his temper. He didn't want to get mad at her. Was there a reason why he was getting angry with her? "All you do is repeat yourself! All the _fucking_ time!"_

_She bit her lip. "What do you want to know?" She whispered. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Ask me anything,"_

"_Am I really dreaming about you?" He asked her. _

"_I don't know," She answered him._

"_Y-you don't know?" He repeated with disbelief. "You told me to ask you anything and you answer with that bullshit?"_

_Carlie growled and was standing in front of Jacob before he could say anymore. Her eyes held anger and…fear? Why was she scared? Her fangs were putting a dent in her lower lip. Jacob wanted to do nothing but smooth it out. "Stop being a little _bitch_ and tell me how you really feel?" She pushed him so hard that he flew through the wall that led to the kitchen. She walked through the hole in the wall and frowned. "You care about me don't you?" Jacob could only stare. "Then why won't you do anything about it!"_

"_I—"_

"_Fuck you Jacob Black," She screamed at him. She growled louder and turned around to punch a hole in the wall. "You keep thinking that they won't accept you." She looked at him again. "You are the alpha. Make them listen and understand. You make the orders."_

"_Carlie—" He tried again but was cut off by a growl._

_ She was straddling his waist again. Her lips were at his ear, gently nibbling on it. Jacob couldn't move because she had his arms pinned to his sides. Her hair smelled like vanilla and her skin was cold. Her cold cheek lay against his hot cheek and it was creating friction between the two. Jacob could feel her cold breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. He had to admit. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He just laid there paralyzed as Carlie took out her anger on him. Maybe she was right. Maybe she was just his conscience. She did get angry when he got angry. _

Jacob woke up from his dream, sweating and breathing hard. He looked around at his surroundings, forgetting where he was for a moment. He sat up in his bed, swinging his long legs over the edge before getting up. He stretched his muscles, making his way to his bathroom. He stood in the mirror for a moment. His eye was burning. He leaned closer, over the sink, to get a closer look. The green in his eye was getting dull. Well…to him it was. He sighed and reached into the sinks drawer, pulling out a box of contacts. Bella was on his side. Well…she was sort of.

She was only on his side to a certain extent. That's what irritated Jacob the most. His own best friend was on his imprints side. _Imprint_. He couldn't get that word out of his head. He didn't like that word anymore. At least he thinks he doesn't. Was this way of karma getting back at him? He wanted an imprint so bad. He complained constantly that he didn't have an imprint to care about. Karma paired him up with a vampire just to test him. He was being tested. Or maybe…Bella was right. This was a sign. He and Carlie are the only ones that could possibly stop the war between vampires and werewolves. But he just couldn't get the disgrace out of his head. He was going to be with a monster for the rest of his life. He couldn't get his father's disapproval out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a second." His voice was shaky and his heart was beating faster than usual. His father wasn't looking at him. He was leaning over the living room coffee table, shuffling through some papers.

"What is it Jacob?" He still didn't turn around. "I am really busy right now," He turned around in his chair to stare at his son. Jacob quickly fixed his expression. His dad looked so tired. "I have to prepare for the meeting tonight. Everyone is suppose to be there."

"Right," Jacob sighed. He tried. He turned around on his heels and started making his way to the front door. He tried to tell his father. No, actually, he didn't know what he was going to say to him. Maybe if he father answered him a little bit differently he would have spilled his guts.

Jacob's thoughts traveled back to Carlie as he walked to town. He had watch duty today, with Paul and the rest of the gang. Hopefully Seth would be there so he could tell him about his dream. Seth was like the Reservations personal Dr. Phil. But thinking about Seth wasn't helping keeping his thoughts off of Carlie. She was the center of everything. He wondered what she was doing right now. She could be with her boyfriend for all he knew. They could be lying in bed together…do lord only knows what.

Why should he care?

"Hello Mister Black," An elderly woman approached him with her hand out waiting for a shake. Jacob smiled and shook her hand back. She gestured towards a blonde girl standing, shyly, beside her. She was looking down. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the old woman. "This is my daughter, Elizabeth."

"Hello," Jacob said as politely as he could. He knew what this lady was doing. She was trying to force her daughter on him. Just to see if that was his imprint. He really wishes he could tell people he imprinted already. "How are you two ladies doing?"

"We are doing just fine," She was clearly disappointed. But she stayed her ground. She placed her hand on Jacob's forearm. Her hand was wrinkly and it made him wonder when she had her daughter. She looked so _old_. "Is the meeting tonight an opened meeting?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, slyly removing the ladies hand without being rude. "I really don't know. I will find out if you want me too," He moved to the side and started walking away. He turned around and started walking backwards. "I'll go ask someone,"

Jacob walked, quickly, away from the humans without being obvious. This 'find my imprint' has been going on for some time. Ever since he became Alpha actually. They actually gave up after a while. Besides, it was a small town. Jacob was thinking all of this as he walked the streets of Forks. He remembers when everything was normal. No one knew about vampires or werewolves. Everyone actually lived in peace and laughed. There was no fear or controversy. When the vampires 'came out the coffin', Jacob knew they wouldn't leave without a fight. They were going to stand their ground. They actually had the nerve to claim that they were there first. They were probably right.

Jacob killed hundreds of vampires. This made his stomach twist. He probably killed Carlie's friends….family. _Stop it_, he thought to himself. He needed to stop thinking about Carlie if he was going to get through the day. He shook his head really fast, trying to clear his thoughts. He felt as if everything was louder. He could the cars on the highway nearby. He could hear people's conversations as they walked passed him. He could hear….fighting?

Jacob took off running down the street. He must have looked like a blur because the people he passed by didn't notice anything. Some of them did. The people that did notice him take off running were now following him. He could bet his pants that someone had taken out a cellphone to video tape whatever was happening. As he ran through the streets more people started following him. _These people want a death wish_, Jacob thought to himself. He took a deep breath to concentrate. He could hear yelling and some threats. And a loud growl. The ground shifted and Jacob knew that someone had shifted. The only person who could shift that fast, other than him and Sam, was Paul. Paul still had a semi-quick temper. Jacob's pace quickened.

When he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide. He could see Paul—who had shifted, Seth, Embry, Jared and Sam. They were all surrounding Paul. Paul was a silver color. His head was down and his lips were pulled back, revealing sharp teeth. He was growling really loud. Jacob walked, closer, pushing through the crowd to see three vampires on the other side. There were two vampires that Jacob has never seen before. One of them was huge. He was bigger than an average werewolf in its human form. He had curly brown and dark brown eyes. He was standing in front a beautiful blonde. Even Jacob had to admit she looked beautiful. _Carlie is more gorgeous_. Jacob shook his head.

He walked up to stand next to Sam. Behind the blonde girl was another vampire male. He had silvery blonde hair and he was half the size of the dark haired one. He looked ready to fight as he hid a woman behind his back. He was crouched down with his teeth bared. Jacob couldn't see the lady because the blonde male was hiding her, very well, behind his back. All he could see was a pale blonde hair. Not even close to the golden mass on top of the gorgeous blondes head.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked his pack members. He noticed Seth trying to get the humans away from the conflict. He looked over at the big burly man. "Your name?" He shouted at him.

The man didn't look phased. He actually smiled, showing his dimples. He didn't have his fangs out. "Emmett McCarty," He nodded to each and every werewolf, his eyes skipping over Paul. "We were just going to get something to eat," He explained. Then his expression changed. "Is that against the law now?"

Jacob was taken aback by his tone. "N-no," He told him honestly, "I don't see the conflict here," Jacob turned to Sam with a question mark, clearly, written on his face.

"These bloodsuckers was about to attack a poor innocent," Sam growled in the direction of the vampires. Jacob actually winced at the word 'bloodsuckers'. He realized that he hasn't said that word in forever. It used to be is favorite word. "You all should be executed."

"Excuse me?" The golden-blonde woman stepped from around Emmett. "Rosalie Hale," She whispered in Jacob's direction but kept her eyes on Sam. "We have done nothing." She hissed in his direction, her voice started to get louder. "Is it against the law to go shopping and then get harassed by _humans_ because of what we are?"

"Look, Rosalie," Jacob tried to reason with them. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Paul growled in his direction. In another situation Jacob would have been right alongside Paul. In his wolf form, ready to fight. For some reason he doesn't see vampires as a threat that much. _Carlie_, "Why didn't you just walk away?"

"Because of that," She pointed her finger on the other side of the street. There were protesters standing there, looking scared, with picket fences and posters in their hands. The posters all said different things but the things that were on the posters would make anyone go crazy. "It's okay for them to bash us but not for us to stand up for ourselves?"

"You, leeches, don't deserve anything," Embry shouted at them and some people from the crowd shouted in agreement. But they were cut off by Jacob growling.

"Everyone go home, now," He ordered them. They all looked stunned and, slowly, turned away. He turned to Paul. "Go behind a building and shift back, _now_," Jacob didn't like ordering around his members but this was a good time to use the Alpha's orders. He turned to Sam. "You want peace? Then why won't we enforce it?"

"Jacob—"

"I don't fucking care about how they kill people," He shouted at Sam. His hands started shaking. "What if it was us that was getting bashed?" He asked him. "What if it was us that was getting hate?"

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" Paul rushed over to him. Seth stood off to the side, silently watching. Emmett, Rosalie and the two other vampires were watching with curious eyes. "Are you sticking up for them now?"

"I'm not sticking up for anybody," He closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down. "We argue about peace…well then we need to enforce it!" He gestured all around him, forcefully. "We are not helping anything by shifting and growling ready to attack any vampire that comes out of line!"

"They were—"

"I don't fucking care, Paul!" Jacob pushed him back. Paul couldn't catch his balance so he ended up falling to the ground. "Fix the problem you caused."

Jacob watched as Paul slowly walked over to the protestor's to defuse the situation, he knew Paul was going to have to do something he didn't like.

"Excuse me everybody", Jacob heard Paul say.

The protestors stopped their shouting and turned to look at Paul. The leader, a very tall dark haired man turned to Paul and very abruptly asked, "What?"

Paul ignored his tone and took a deep breath. He turned around to see everyone staring at him. Including Jacob, who was staring at him the hardest. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your protests somewhere else,"

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong. Those vampires are horrible creatures." The man said loud enough for everyone to hear him. Jacob's hands continued to shake as he watched the scene before him. "_You_ guys are suppose to protect us and yet we get in trouble for harming a…a...leech."

"I'm sorry sir, but the vampires you saw were doing nothing wrong. They were simply in town shopping and getting some food." Paul said as calmly as he could. Him saying the word 'vampires' was like putting acid in his mouth and Jacob could see Paul slowly losing his control.

"Not true! They were going to kill an innocent human!"

"Sir, do you have proof of that? It did not look like that to me."

"Well…well….no…no I don't."

Admitting defeat the group of posters took their signs and went home. Jacob saw Paul turn around his eyes darting around looking him. Jacob took that moment to leave. He hopped that Paul didn't see him duck around the corner. He couldn't deal with his pack members at the moment. He just needed to get away.

As Jacob stalked down the street, he did not pay attention to where he was going. He was furious, with himself and Paul and the rest of the pack. They were supposed to promote peace not start fights. And why did he care? That was the main question. Was it because of the dreams that involved Carlie—he just didn't know. As Jacob walked down the street some of his anger was slowly dissipating. When he had finally calmed down, he saw that he was at the towns' park. He sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands. There was so much going on and he was slowly reaching his breaking point.

He knew one day he was going to snap. He was going to snap at the wrong person and all hell would break loose. He roughly grabbed his hair and started to pull, hoping the dull pain would take some of his heavy pain away. He started rubbing his eye because the contacts were bugging the crap out of him. He wanted to take them out…but then everyone would figure out his secret. All he wants is peace. Maybe Bella is right. Maybe if he could accept the imprint it could bring the world to its peaceful state. The vampires and werewolves will finally come to a peace because of him and Carlie. There would be no argument. There would be no war. He was the alpha. He set the rules. He laid down the law. He told his pack members what to do and when to do it.

"You gave us a scare back there Jake," Jacob came back into reality when he heard Seth's voice. He looked up to see Seth standing in front of him, his hands inside his pocket. Jacob could only sigh and sink down on the bench. "Only I understand though. I've really been trying my hardest to hide your secret. I changed today…Leah—"

"Seth," Jacob cut him off. His voice sounded tired. Seth sat down beside him with a frown on his face. "I'm going to have to tell them," Seth opened his mouth but Jacob continued talking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been having these dreams…"

"What dreams?" Seth leaned forward, trying to take a peak around Jacob's big arms. He was covering his face.

"I'm going to tell you," His eyes glanced up once but then his eyes shifted back down towards the ground. "Carlie is in my dreams. All of them. She says that she is my conscience but my mind is telling me to know better than that."

"So what if you're having dreams about your imprint," Seth ran his hand through his dark hair. "It doesn't really matter. I'm sure every wolf has dreams about their imprints. It seems real…but sometimes it doesn't seem real. Okay?"

"What?" Jacob looked up confused. His eye brows pulled together. He could only chuckle but he was still confused. "I—"

Everything seemed to shift. Jacob's head whipped up and started to look around. Seth's voice seemed like it was distant and Jacob was walking in a long tunnel. He looked to his far left to see what caused his heart to skip a beat. There she stood. Carlie. His imprint. His soon-to-be love of his life. That's only if he accepts it though. He doesn't know if he will though. She had on the same white dress she had on in the dream. But this one had a tiny little bow on her hip and it was outlined with blue. Her hair fell, carelessly, down her back and it was wavy…just like Jacob remembered. Her eyes sparkled in the dim sun and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The dreams Jacob had of her were coming back and he could feel her skin under his fingertips. It was warm and sometimes it was cold. He remembers the freckles that scattered across her nose and how she sighed when Jacob touched her fangs.

He also remembers the tattoo she had. The peace sign. How she had promised that she would keep peace. He was now, suddenly, curious about that tattoo but thought it would be too soon for him to ask about it. He wondered if she knew. Did she feel the same pull he did when he first imprinted on her? Did she feel protective of him? Was he in every single thought as she was in his? Did she have dreams about him like he had dreams about her? Is her head spinning like his? Does she feel like she is running out of breath? Or does she just want to touch Jacob like he wants to touch her?

Jacob didn't realize he had gotten up and walked over to Carlie. He was now standing in front of her, his mouth wide open and staring. She was staring back at him. Her mouth was only partly open and her eyes stared directly into Jacobs. Out of the corner of Jacob's eye he saw her hand twitch. He watched as she raised her hand but ended up only running it through her hair. Jacob, suddenly, remembered what her hair felt like. It was smooth as silk and he could run his fingers through it all day long. His eyes traveled down from her eyes to her nose. The freckles were there, just as he remembered. But there seemed to be more. Her lips were luscious and pink and Jacob just wanted to run his fingers across it.

He felt as if he imprinted all over again. He didn't really get a good look at her the first time he saw her. He immediately panicked when he realized that she was a vampire. He didn't want to believe that she was. But…now he believed. Standing in front of her was bringing everything into reality. For a moment he didn't care if anyone accepted their relationship. He didn't care that the vampires and werewolves were at war and is suppose to hate each other. He didn't care that he was standing in public. He didn't care if anyone found out of his secret imprint. He just wanted her.

"Hi," Carlie finally breathed and Jacob's knees went weak for a second. Her voice was even more beautiful and musical in person. Jacob watched as she, nervously, put her hair behind her ear. "I-I saw what you did back there." She smiled. She didn't smile fully. She kept her fangs hidden. "Thank you,"

"Um, yeah, it was, uh, no problem," Jacob told her. He stuffed his hands inside his shorts pockets. He took a look around them, noticing that only a few people stopped to stare. But Jacob didn't want to stop talking to her. "Were they friends of yours?"

Carlie shrugged her shoulders. "Emmett is. Rosalie is a friend of my brother's fiancé." She wrinkled her nose at the word 'fiancé.

Jacob was curious. "Fiancé?" She nodded her head. "You don't like her or something?" He couldn't see anyone not liking Carlie. She was very likable even if he has been only talking to her for a few seconds.

"Hate is very strong word," She laughed, humorlessly. "I dislike her. I don't think she deserves my brother. I think…my brother is too good for her." She looked up at Jacob under her lashes.

Jacob sucked in a breath at her beauty. "My sister got married," He blurted before he could stop himself. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh, she, um, married Paul," He looked down at his shoes. Compared to her white flip flops, his shoes were not worthy. "The guy that lost his control back there?" She nodded. "Yeah…she is married to him. I was pretty pissed off when he imprinted on her,"

Carlie gasped. "You're a werewolf?" She asked, surprised.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm the alpha actually."

She laughed and her laugh seemed to fill Jacob's heart. She slapped Jacob's arm, playfully. That one little touch tingled and burned so bad both he and Carlie took a large step back from each other. Jacob, immediately, looked around for Seth to see that he was nowhere to be found. He took a deep breath and turned back to face Carlie. She was looking down at her hand with a curious gaze. Jacob just continued to stare at her. When she finally looked up there was that spark again. It felt like he was imprinting…again. But it seemed a little bit more permanent this time.

"I-I knew you were a werewolf," Carlie finally spoke after some silence. She was still looking at her hand. "I-it was just a j-joke," She stammered over her words. Jacob watched as she shook her head. She finally spoke again. "Carlie Mason,"

He was surprised that she stuck out her hand again. It was the same hand, too. Jacob took it without hesitation. When their hands clasped together there was even a bigger spark. A huge electric shock went throughout his entire body. It didn't stop until it was at the crown of his head and the tip of his toes. He felt a tiny little tingle in his eye and from the look on Carlie's face he knew what she was seeing. She was seeing her eye color in his eyes. He wondered if she accepted it. Would she accept it? But…she has a boyfriend. She wouldn't leave him immediately. Jacob had the sudden urge to go talk to Bella but he didn't want to leave Carlie.

Jacob realized that they were still holding hands. He brought his hand back down to his side. Carlie's move was much slower. "Jacob Black,"

"The alpha," She smiled up at him. She was probably about two feet shorter than him but Jacob didn't mind. He always had a thing for short girls.

He wondered what it would feel like for her to stand on the tip of her toes and bring her lips to his. Her lips were probably soft. Her breath was probably cold. Jacob shook his head, mentally. He couldn't be thinking about these things. He _just_ started to accept things.

"Yes ma'am, that's me." He smiled, proudly. "Mason, eh? As in…Edward Mason's little sister?"

Carlie scowled playfully. Jacob notice her hand twitch and he smiled. She wanted to touch him again. "What if I am his big sister?" Jacob could only smile wider. "Yes. Edward is my big brother," Jacob nodded, the smile on his face not disappearing. "Jacob Black…w-would you like to take a walk with me?"

Jacob stared. He stared for a long time. He didn't know what to say. His mouth went dry and his words were stuck in his throat. He felt his brain turn to mush and everything seemed to dim around him. The only person at focus was Carlie. She was standing there waiting patiently for an answer. He could only nod and follow her. Mostly everyone had gone home now. Only old couples stayed at the park. They didn't pay attention to the beautiful vampire and huge werewolf walking past them. They were too engrossed with each other. Jacob tried to picture him and Carlie as an old couple…but realized that they will never grow old. Jacob couldn't stop phasing. He had to protect. Carlie was forever—whatever age she was—and she would never grow old and have children. Jacob wondered if that has taken a toll on her life.

She led him through the park in silence. She seemed deep in thought. She was biting on her lower lip really hard. Jacob was almost afraid that she was going to make it bleed. He remembers when Bella bit down on her lip and it started to bleed. She actually fainted and Jacob had to drive her to the hospital. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the one who treated her. He was so nice and caring you wouldn't think that he was a vampire. Besides, he worked in a _hospital_ where there was _blood._ His scent didn't even come off that sweet or strong. His scent was actually mixed up with a bunch of the human's scents. It was a shame that he was fired when they found out he was a vampire. The hospital spiraled downhill and they finally took him back, but with caution. They took another doctor, too. Jacob forgot his name. But he seemed just as important as Carlisle was.

Jacob didn't realize that they had stopped walking. They were, literally, standing in the middle of nowhere. There were a couple of small street lights but it didn't help brighten up the darkness that had fallen. She was just standing there. Her hands were behind her back. Her eyes were focused on Jacob's. They were standing a few feet from each other. The wind was blowing gently making Carlie's hair blow off to the side.

"I think I should say this now," Jacob stated. He had to get it out now. He had to tell her. "Carlie…I know we just met and all, but you know how wolves imprint on people?" He looked down. He didn't want to see her expression. He didn't want to see the anger on her face. "Yeah, well…today wasn't the first time I saw you. I kind of already knew your name," He kicked some dirt under his shoes. "You know Isabella Swan? Yeah…well…I was kind of following her and then I saw you. I didn't have time to stand there and—"

"Jacob,"

"—I didn't know what else to do when I saw that you were a vampire. You kind of destroyed my contacts," He looked up for a brief second before looking down again. "I could only run. No one knows. No one knows except for Bella and Seth. Bella thinks that—"

"I really wish you would shut up," Carlie rolled her eyes.

"—it's a good idea and all but I don't think so. I don't want to see you get hurt or anything. Bella also told me that you have a boyfriend." He finally looked up. "I-I have a girlfriend too," He lied. "So it wouldn't be fair to them if we suddenly started…you know."

Carlie waited a second, her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you done?" She waited until Jacob nodded his head and then she continued. "I'm not stupid. I knew you were standing there. I smelt you." Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Carlie's growl cut him off. "I'm going to believe that you have a girlfriend, okay?" Jacob tried again but Carlie stomped her foot cutting him off. "But…you're in luck. Brian and I broke up because he found his singer."

"Carlie I—"

"Fate has its toll on people. He and I still talk but I don't know who is singer is," She shook his head. "At first…I wanted to kill her. But then," She took a couple steps closer to Jacob. "You came into my thoughts. I have no idea where you came from but you were there. I was still…jealous of this…_human_, taking Brian away from me, but you can't judge a book by its cover."

"So…no boyfriend?" Jacob couldn't help but ask. He was jumping around inside but also felt sorry for Carlie. He had mixed feelings and thoughts. He, actually, didn't know what to do.

Carlie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," She kept her eyes on Jacob. "What if I don't accept the imprinting? What will happen to us?"

Jacob wanted to pretend he didn't hear that. But she was waiting on an answer. "I don't know. I've never seen anyone who has rejected the imprint. I guess there is a first time for everything,"

Surprise flickered across her face. "I guess. I could feel that you already accepted it. The way you were looking at me was making me feel all fuzzy," She shook her head. "But…Brian is still there Jacob," She looked down. "I still love him. I don't see how you can imprint on me if I love someone else."

Jacob sighed. "Imprinting isn't all about love. I can be whatever you want me to be. I can be a friend, brother, best friend or…lover." He tried to search her eyes. He tried to look for rejection but didn't find anything. "It doesn't have to start right away," He assured her. "It takes time for it to develop. This is just the beginning." He recalled some of the other wolves' imprints. "It just doesn't go directly into loving each other—"

"You're babbling again." She told him. She stepped a little closer. Now they were a few inches apart. Jacob could feel the coldness radiating off of her and she could feel the heat. "Friends?" Jacob nodded. "I can't hide this, you know."

"Why not?" He asked. He didn't want to hide it either. Maybe telling his dad would smooth things out. He had to tell someone else. But who? His sister? No. She talked too much for her own good.

"My brother reads minds," Jacob frowned as Carlie laughed at his expression. "His friend, Jasper, also has something. My friend, Alice, has a gift too. They will figure out something." Jacob couldn't move his head. He wanted to nod but couldn't. "We can only hide for a while,"

"How about…we only tell people once things get…more serious," Jacob suggested. "They don't have to know now since nothing is…out of the ordinary with us."

"How will we act in public?" She whispered.

"We're friends," He nodded his head, trying to reassure himself. "I only want peace. So, me interacting with a…vampire shouldn't raise anything." She nodded. Jacob sighed and looked around. They were still in the middle of nowhere. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where I died," Carlie spoke. Jacob looked at her alarmed. His eyes went back to its normal size when she started laughing. "I'm just kidding." She continued to laugh for a moment. "This is where I come and think."

There was a silent moment between them as they stared at each other. Jacob felt…better. He talked to her. Figured things out. He had a clear head now. All he had to worry about was the meeting tomorrow. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Hello Edward," Carlie answered her phone without breaking eye contact with Jacob. Jacob listened to their conversation. He couldn't help himself.

"_Where are you?"_ Edward's voice was nothing like Carlie's. Jacob also didn't even know what Edward looked like. Carlie probably looked like him. As much as Edward is in the newspaper, Jacob still didn't know. Humans and their stupid superstitions._ "The party started, like, an hour ago. Please tell me you're okay."_

"I'm fine. Just hanging out with a friend," She told him. She was actually reassuring him. She still didn't remove eye contact with Jacob.

"_Who is that? All of your friends are here," _Jacob could practically see Edward frowning on the other side of the phone. _"I know you're upset about Brian…but having a singer is very difficult."_

"Like you would know," Carlie mumbled. She looked down, sniffed and looked back up. "I'm coming home, bye." She hung up the phone and turned around so that she wasn't facing Jacob anymore. When she turned back around she had a smile plastered on her face. "Want to come to a party?"

Jacob already knew the answer to that. He shook his head. "No. I'm good. We always have mini meetings to see what we are going to discuss at the big meetings," He told her.

Carlie nodded in understanding. "I'll be there. I heard that you guys are suppose to question all the vampires." She rolled her eyes. "You guys are already doing enough, what more do you want?"

Jacob, honestly, didn't know the answer to that. He stayed silent. He used to know what he wanted. He wanted all the vampires in the world gone. He wished that the vampires never came out of the 'coffin' or anything like that. But right now? At this moment? He didn't know.

"Well, I got to go," She waved her cellphone in the air. "Just follow the towns scent and you will be back," She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Jacob's cheek. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away. She didn't look Jacob in the eyes as she took off running, looking like a ghost.

Jacob stared after her. She literally left dust in her tracks.

He looked up at the sky, which held millions of stars. It was really beautiful out here. He sighed. "I am so fucked,"

_Authors Note: Did you guys like it? Well…I would just like to take the time to thank my beta/best friend/ all-mighty, Ali! :D Thank you Ali for everything. For helping me with this chapter when I got stuck. You guys should know that she wrote half of this chapter. She is rreeeaalllyyy good. So, everyone should give clap their hands for Ali. Ha-ha, hope everyone liked this chapter. REVIEW :D oh and thank you to the reviewers and alerters! _


	5. Chapter Five: Next to You

Chapter Five: Next to You Part 1

Song- Next to You – Chris Brown Ft. Justin Bieber

After Jacob had taken a shower he went into his room to lie down. He was going to tell Billy. He had to tell Billy. He had no other choice. Keeping this secret from everyone was eating him out. If he could only find a way to tell Billy. He was actually giddy to tell his father. He actually wanted to know what his dad would think about him imprinting. Would he approve? Would he be excited just like Jacob? Jacob knew he wasn't going to tell Billy about his imprint being a vampire. He had much more things to worry about. Like the war with the vampires and panthers. Jacob, also, didn't want to worry Billy. He was already stressed and telling him that he imprinted on a vampire was going to give him a heart attack.

Jacob sighed as he pulled back his black sheets. He was just about to crawl into bed before there was a loud thumping sound on the front door. Jacob's ears perked up as he tried to listen for a heartbeat, hearing none. The persons breathing was going really fast and he wondered how can the person breathe without a heartbeat. Jacob tried sniffing the air to see what scent that person was giving off. While he was doing this the person thumped on the door again and Jacob knew that if he or she thumped one more time, Billy was going to wake up and it wasn't going to be pretty. He glanced over at the clock to see that it was midnight. His eye brows furrowed as he made his way towards the front door.

There stood Carlie.

She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, fangs long and sharp and her hair was damp from the heavy rain. Jacob didn't even realize that it was raining outside. She had on a long white t-shirt and Jacob could see her pink bra through the wet shirt. She had blood all over her face. Jacob panicked and thought she was hurt but then realized she was crying when she started to sob again. Jacob looked behind him and back at Carlie. He opened his arms to her and she immediately grabbed his shirt and started sobbing again. Jacob closed the door behind them before he turned for his room. What the hell was Carlie doing here? Didn't she know that this was werewolf territory? Her scent could give the other werewolves clues and lead them here.

Jacob took another quick look towards Billy's room before rushing Carlie into his room. He, gently, pushing her in the room. He locked his bedroom door and then ran over to his window to lock it and close the blinds. He didn't know what to do. He, slowly, turned around to face the broken girl in the middle of the room. She looked a mess. She looked horrible and it was breaking Jacob's heart.

But he stayed on the other side of the room. "What're you doing here?"

Carlie took a deep breath before answering. "I-i-i-"

Jacob realized she couldn't speak. Without even thinking about it he crossed his small room in three long strides before indulging Carlie in one of his huge hugs. She was gripping his shirt again. He picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and then cuddled up next to her. She laid her head on his chest and continued to sob. Jacob could only rub her back and tell her everything was going to be okay. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled really good. Like vanilla. Like any other vampire but her scent had an original scent to it. He liked it. Jacob realized she was still wet from outside but found himself not caring. He just laid there and let her cry her eyes out.

"I walked into the house," Carlie's voice startled Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping him tighter. "I went upstairs into my bedroom," Jacob didn't miss the way she said her bedroom. "She was in there. Going through my things." She took another deep breath and Jacob just continued to rub her back. "It took every self-control I had to not kill her right then and there."

"Kill who?" Jacob couldn't help but wonder.

"Brian's singer," She hesitated with her answer and that worried Jacob.

"You didn't kill her did you?" He asked.

He felt Carlie shake her head. "No. Edward came and told her that she was in the wrong room." There was another deep breath. "I can't believe he moved on so fast. A vampire's singer is supposed to die. Their blood is too much to hand for a vampire so they end up killing them."

Jacob took a deep breath before he answered her. He already knew all of this he just didn't like the way she said it. She said it with so much venom he was worried for whoever this girl was. "Carlie you just have to take a deep breath," He felt her body rise and fall and smiled. She actually listened to him. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Don't kill anybody. If you kill a human the pack is going to have to kill you. Nothing I say will stop them,"

"But would you try?" She whispered.

"Yes." He answered immediately, surprising himself. "I would try and save you."

"It's going to kill us both," She stated as she sat up, turning around to look at him. Dry blood stained her cheeks and her face was red. Her hair was matted to her wet face and she looked so tired.

Jacob shrugged his head. "It doesn't matter. I've never seen what a guy can do without his imprint and I don't want to find out." He stroked his thumb across her cheek, wiping away some of the blood. "Everything is going to be okay,"

"You keep saying that," She turned her face against his hand and took a deep breath. "and for some reason…I believe you."

Jacob smiled. "Of course."

They stayed like that for awhile until they fell asleep lying next to each other. Carlie was snuggled up against Jacob's side with his arm wrapped around her. They were cuddled up underneath his sheets having a sound sleep. Jacob didn't dream that night and it wasn't worrying him. He was actually happy that she was in his arms. He was happy that she didn't kill the human. He couldn't stand back and watch his brothers kill the woman he was supposed to love. The sun started to rise and they were still sleeping until there was a loud knock on his door. Both he and Carlie jolted awake sitting up in the bed with wide eyes. They took one look at each other and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with the little sun that was shining through his window. All the blood was gone and was now on his shirt. Her fangs were hidden and she didn't look as tired as she did when she was standing on his doorstep.

Another knock on his door brought Jacob back to reality.

"Jacob wake up, we have to prepare for this meeting today," Billy said. The door handle jiggled and Jacob's stomach dropped. If he catches him in the room with a vampire there will be hell to pay. "Why is your door locked?"

"You have to tell him," Carlie said in a hush whisper.

Jacob turned to look at her. "Will you stay?" He whispered. She stared back at him. "Please. I want to come back and I want you to be here," Carlie nodded and a small smile grew on her face. Jacob leaned forward, slowly, watching her with his eyes. They were still sitting on the bed and he didn't want to take it too far. She was watching him and her eyes were flickering back and forth between his eyes and his lips. "Tell me if I'm going too far,"

Carlie nodded and Jacob leaned forward some more, trying to close the distance. "Jacob!" Paul's voice appeared on the other side. Jacob froze. Paul had good hearing. "Are you okay in there?" The door handle jiggled again.

Jacob put his finger to Carlie's lips silently telling her to keep quiet. Her eyes agreed with him and she nodded. Jacob hopped off the bed and rushed over to the door. He opened it, stepped through and closed it closely behind him. Paul, Embry and Quil stood on the other side of the door with confused expressions. They checked him up and down and their expressions grew even more confused when they spotted the blood on his shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Paul gestured, wildly, at Jacob's shirt. Jacob looked down and shrugged his shoulders. Paul looked up and gasped. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

"Jacob!" Quil exclaimed. He looked so happy; Jacob thought he was going to burst out in song and dance. "You imprinted!"

"Congrats man," Embry clamped his hand down on Jacob's shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "Who is the lucky lady?"

Just to play with them Jacob said, "She's in there," Paul, Quil and Embry's eyes widened. "She had a rough night. Family problems and all that," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. He jiggled his doorknob to make sure Carlie had locked it before squeezing his way through the small hallway. His pack followed. "I was going to tell Dad today,"

"Tell Dad what?" Billy turned around to stare at his son. His eyes were dancing and it seemed as if he was about to burst into song and dance too. "I already heard! Congrats Jacob. I knew this day was going to come sooner or later…but I just didn't know when."

Jacob bent down to give his father a quick hug. After everyone said their congratulations they all huddled around the living room glass table. Jacob actually felt uncomfortable. He didn't like how everyone was staring at him. Everyone was staring at him except for Seth. He just had a little secret smile on his face. Jacob cleared his throat and everyone's gazes diverted to the glass table where multiple sheets of paper were spread out. Jacob reached down and stared at the paper.

It read: Vampire's with gifts in Washington.

"What the hell is this?" Jacob continued to look down the list. Jessica Amboy, Joseph Aria...The list continued. Jacob reached really close to the M's and didn't want to find out if Carlie was on the list or not. He didn't recognize most of the vampires on here.

"It's a list," Billy said all giddied up. "I have a source and they are sending me more lists of the vampires who have gifts,"

"Not just the ones in Washington either," Embry chimed in. He leaned into Jacob for dramatic affect. "The world," He whispered and Jacob had the urge to punch him in his face. He didn't need to be so close to him.

"It's called personal space Embry," Jacob warned him. Embry flashed him a smile before turning back to look at the papers on the table. Jacob picked up one more paper and held his breath. Edward Masen…Carlie Masen…Kendall Mast…Jacob let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She has a gift. He stood up, "Excuse me,"

He walked out of the room as quickly as he could and rushed towards his bedroom. He knocked twice and stomped his foot in order to let Carlie know it was him. He twisted the doorknob and it was unlocked. Why would she leave the door…unlocked? She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. Why would just put herself out there like that? Jacob stepped, cautiously, into the room. As soon as he closed the door he was tackled to the ground. He didn't go down easily. He twisted his body so that whoever attacked him landed on top of the dresser crashing into the mirror. There was a cry and then a loud growl. Jacob turned around and saw a flash of brown before he was tackled again. He struggled.

"Stop fussing, Jacob." Carlie whispered in his ear. Jacob stopped struggling and looked up into Carlie's eyes. They were amused. They didn't move. "I told you I would stay…but not without precaution."

"Jacob!" Jared's voice screamed on the other side of the door. The door handle jiggled and someone was trying to push the door open. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" Jacob said, lifting himself and Carlie up off the floor. He walked over to the door, pushing Carlie behind him and opened it so he could see Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, and Seth standing on the other side. "I just tripped," Carlie poked his side at his bad lie and Jacob could only laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jared asked.

"Didn't you say your imprint was in there?" Paul crossed his arms with a devious smile placed on his lips. "Whoever they are…they aren't lucky." Paul laughed, earning a smack from Sam. "I'm just playing around," He shot Sam a glare before turning back to Jacob. "Better hurry up. We only have about an hour before the meeting."

Jacob nodded and quickly closed the door. As soon as Carlie heard the click of the lock she sprang into action. This time, though, she ended up tackling Jacob on the bed. She sat up straddling his waist and Jacob was immediately reminded of his dream. It was his very first dream of Carlie.

"Thank you," She smiled down at him. Jacob couldn't help but smile back. "I had a great time last night."

"It was actually this morning," He reminded her, earning a growl. She pinched his side which made Jacob growl back at her. "You're welcome,"

"That's all I wanted to hear," She smiled but then it faded. "Brian is going to be at the meeting," She brought her voice down to a whisper. "I really hope he doesn't bring his singer,"

"You keep thinking about killing his singer, but we all know you really aren't going to do it," Jacob told her.

Carlie shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. She stole him from me."

"What about me."

"What about you?" She asked. She watched as Jacob's fall and regretted her answer. "I didn't mean it like that, Jacob, and you know it." She sighed climbing off of him to sit next to him. Jacob sat up on the bed and turned his body to look at her. "I just figured this whole thing out. You imprinting on me was a big surprise. But somehow…I don't mind it."

Jacob nodded. "I want to tell you something," She waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I accepted it. I told my dad. I feel fine. The only thing that I am worrying about is your safety." She looked at him confused. "I just realized this, Carlie. If they find out that I imprinted on you they are going to think that you compelled me to think that I'm in love with you."

Carlie shook her head. "We can't compel people." She chuckled, softly. "We don't have magical powers where we make people do what we want."

This reminded Jacob. "Do you have a gift?" He already knew she had a gift. He wanted to see if she would lie to him.

Carlie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really count it as a gift. I don't use it. Why use it when I have my own voice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can project images into people's head with a simple touch." Jacob stared wide-eyed. "I can speak to people through their thoughts with a touch." She shrugged her shoulders again. "I've been working on projecting images from afar and doing it with my thoughts too."

"How is that working out for you?"

Carlie smirked. "It's been working perfectly fine if you ask me." She frowned again. "Edward and I speak through our thoughts. Tanya hates it but…I don't care. I don't want Edward to be with her."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jacob could only smile. She looked cute pouting. She looked up at Jacob and bit her lip and it sent his brain into frenzy. She let go of her lip, much to Jacob's dismay, and took a deep breath. "I feel like she is using him. I want my brother to be with someone that is a challenge. He has to work for her…but also she has to work of him to." She smiled. "She has to be stubborn. She has to like music. She doesn't like attention and will always love my brother no matter what,"

"Sounds like you're describing Cinderella." Jacob joked.

"Maybe I am. I want my brother to be with Cinderella. Or maybe Juliet," She sighed, happily.

"Who do you want to be with?" Jacob couldn't stop himself from asking.

"My ideal guy or my fantasy guy?" She asked, biting her lip again.

"Ideal," He whispered trying not to stare at her lips. He is a guy. What can he say?

"Tall," She said immediately. "I want to be able to stand on the tip of my toes to kiss him. I want him to be funny, sensitive, strong and caring." As she was saying this she was staring to climb back on top of Jacob. "I want to be able to hug him at random moments," She bent down to whisper in his ear. "I want to be able to kiss him at random moments," Her cold breath traveled down Jacob's spine. "I want to do the same thing to me,"

She moved her face across Jacob's face and her lips brushed his. Jacob groaned. He tried to move his hands but Carlie was faster and had his hands pinned above his head. He needed to be pinched. He wanted to know if he was dreaming or not.

"I want to be able to fall in love with him each and every day," She kissed his jaw. "Massages would be great too," She kissed his chin. Jacob knew he could get out of her grip. He just didn't want to. "Music and movies would be good too," She pulled on his bottom lip, sucking on it. Jacob groaned again. "Now it's your turn."

Jacob had to catch his breath. "I-I think my turn can wait," He took another deep breath but sitting up, still keeping Carlie on his lap. "We both have a meeting we need to get too," Carlie nodded and stood up. "I think you need to change clothes,"

"I know," She sighed. "I'll go home before I go to the meeting. Edward will be waiting for me at home."

"You know exactly what you were doing to me," Jacob accused her as she made her way towards his door.

She turned around to give him an innocent smile. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't," She smiled widely.

"You do," Jacob narrowed his eyes so that she wouldn't see the amusement in them.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like torturing you." She laughed out loud and shook her head. "Besides, you liked it."

"What if I didn't like it?" He challenged.

Carlie shook her head and pointed down. "Oh, you liked it,"

Jacob made it to the meeting just after his pack arrived. He looked around for Carlie but didn't see her. She must haven't arrived yet with Edward and his fiancé. Jacob took a seat next Bella, who was sitting in the back with her high school friends. Jacob recognized Michael Newton—the most annoying guy you will ever meet. He will go for anything that moved. Even if it was a vampire who could kill him in seconds. Jacob was surprised that a vampire hadn't killed him yet.

On one side of the room there were werewolves. In the back, behind the werewolves, were the humans—where Jacob was sitting. He usually sits up at the front but since he was a little late he didn't want to cause attention to himself. Off to the side were the vampires and werewolves. You could tell that they were vampires because of their inhuman beauty. The panthers either sat in the back or they were mixed up with the vampires. You could tell they were panthers because they all had dark hair and light eyes and that silver tattoo on their neck.

In the front of the room were three large rows of desks. In front of the werewolves and humans were the Werewolf and Human Council. They were all whispering to each other and had slight grins on their faces. Billy sat with the Werewolf Council along with Sam and the other elders. Charlie Swan and some other important humans from Forks sat in front of them at a different table. On the other side of the room, in front of the vampires and panthers was the Vampire Council. They have panthers mixed in with their council. Jacob didn't recognize any other vampires that were up there.

Jacob watched as Mr. Weber, walked down the aisle with his head held high. But Jacob and every other supernatural in the room knew that was all an act. He could hear his heart frantically beating and Jacob was worried that it might pop out of his chest.

"I would first like to discuss something Billy Black wanted to tell the town," He started. His brown eyes searched around the room until they landed on Jacob's. His smiled and nodded at him, which only left Jacob confused. The back door was thrown open and everyone turned around to see who was coming through the door. Jacob watched as Edward, Carlie, Tanya, Brian and some auburn haired girl walk through the door.

Every watched. Carlie sent Jacob a look before sitting down next to her brother. The auburn haired girl didn't sit down with them. She actually came over to where the humans were sitting. She sat down next to Lauren Mallory.

Mr. Weber watched with annoyed eyes. He didn't direct his glare towards the vampires, though. "Back to what I was saying," He started again after clearing his throat. "Billy Black would be pleased to announce the Alpha Jacob Black has finally imprinted."

There was a chorus of gasps coming from both sides. The human girls were all asking who it was while Bella was nudging Jacob's side with a knowing smile. Jacob smiled back and smiled at anyone who threw out their congratulations. This would be all over town by tonight, Jacob thought to himself.

"But back to business," Mr. Weber threw a smile towards Jacob before turning around to face the council. "Today we will be discussing your tactics to send all vampires to training camp." He shook his head. "We will also discuss gifts that the vampires have and the new rules for the vampires,"

"Excuse me," Jacob's heart dropped once he realized it was Carlie that stood up to speak. Everyone's head turned to look at the brown-haired freckled girl with green eyes. "What is the point of you guys giving us rules? We haven't done anything wrong. We follow the rules. We do what we are supposed to do. What more do you want?"

"For you to die!" A guy yelled from the human side.

There was a chorus of growls. There was one big growl and everyone looked up front to see that a blonde-haired man from the vampire's side was standing up and Sam Uley was standing up. Jacob recognized the blonde vampire being Carlisle Cullen. "I would like to say something," Carlisle didn't sit down but Sam did. "I believe Carlie is right. I have put up with this long enough. There is only so much patience I can take,"

"Where is your patience Dr. Cullen?" Mr. Weber asked his hands folded neatly in front of him. Jacob noticed that he was tangling and untangling his fingers. He was nervous.

"At its peak Mr. Weber," Carlisle nodded over towards the man. "What do you really want from us? Don't you think you have tortured us enough?"

Sam stood while Carlisle sat down. "I don't think this is my place," He looked across the audience. "I don't get why the alpha isn't up here speaking."

Without thinking about it, Jacob stood up and started making is way towards the front. Mr. Weber smiled at him before taking his seat in the front row. Jacob looked over at everyone's faces and smiled. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

"I honestly don't know what I want," His voice rang throughout the entire room. "I want what everyone else wants. Peace. That's all I am asking for." He looked over at Carlie to see that she was sitting straight up in her seat. "My…imprint," This caused whispers. "told me that she promised peace," shit. Jacob forgot that, that was a dream. Not reality. "I want to keep that promise." His eyes traveled to everywhere else but Carlie. He didn't want to see her expression. "I don't make the rules. I can only tell my pack what to do. They are already doing their job. Protecting the humans. Nothing else. If a vampire harms a human, sure, we take action. We don't go around looking for a fight."

"Neither do we," Edward stood up.

"That's right." Jacob narrowed his eyes. Brian looked familiar. Black hair. Blue eyes…oh god. "You never give us any freedom. We can't even walk down the street without being tackled by a dog,"

"Hey!" Paul stood up. "Watch your mouth, leech." There was a growl. "You want to go? Step outside then tough guy,"

"Jasper," Carlisle's voice rang over the room. There was a calming sense and Jacob felt the need to sit down. He sat down next to Mr. Weber sending him a small smile. After a few seconds everyone was calm and looking around confused. "I have a feeling we won't be able to address that yet. We will move on from there,"

Billy cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Jacob felt like he had eyes on the back of his head as he looked towards his father. Billy held up a thick stack of papers. He heard a small gasp from the vampire's side as if they already knew what is was. "I have a list of vampires whom are probably in this room, who have gifts."

Carlisle immediately stood up. "That is personal," He yelled at Billy. His calm demeanor that he had before was now gone. "I think we are done here," Carlisle began to gather everything up and grabbed the caramel-haired lady's hand. "I have done enough to prevent the war,"

"Carlisle—"

"I have done enough to keep the peace,"

"Please—"

"You want a war, dogs?" Carlisle spat to the other side. "Then you got it," He started walking out the door. "But don't come crying to us when the Volturi wants to come and kill you all."

And with that. He was gone.


	6. Chapter Six: Fall for You

Chapter Six: Fall for You

Song: Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade

"Take a deep breath," Carlie told Jacob, looking him directly in his eyes. Jacob did as he was told which made Carlie smile. "Good boy." She took her left hand and ran it through Jacob's short hair, while her other hand traveled down his arm to grab his shaking hand. "Everything will be fine."

"Fine?" Jacob repeated in disbelief. She might have been able to calm him but nothing could get his mind off of the upcoming war. "My dad just possibly started a war. I've never seen…Carlisle," He struggled with the vampire's name. "so angry before. Did you see the emotions flickering across his face?"

"He's hurt Jacob." Carlie whispered, still running her fingers through his hair. "How would you feel if you were always under restriction? It's either stay here, which is the safest place on earth, or move and be included in the real war." She shook her head.

"My dad is such an asshole," Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't even know what to say." He opened his eyes to see Carlie still staring at him. "I was going to tell him about us after the meeting. But now I can't even grasp the idea of telling him."

Carlie nodded. Her eyes full of understanding. "I know. The only people that know about us are Edward and Bella," She smiled as she said Bella's name. "She is such a kind person." She looked down, dropping her hands to her sides. "I still think you should tell your father. He has the right to know. Maybe he will understand."

Jacob couldn't argue with that. Or maybe he just didn't know what to say. He wanted to be able to take Carlie to his house. Maybe even have her sit in the living room with all of his friends and family. But he could already see the judgment in their eyes as they looked at her. Or the fear every time she moved too fast or even the fear of being near her. He could already see the sadness and disappointment in his father's eyes and he didn't want to see that. The only thing that could hurt worse than anything else is having your dad mad at you. Or having your parents say that they are disappointed in you. That they aren't mad only disappointed.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Carlie asked hope filling her eyes. "It's clearly evident in your eyes that you don't want to go home."

Jacob hesitated. He trusted Carlie. But he just didn't trust being around her friends and family at the moment. "I don't know about that, Carlie." He whispered, looking around him as if someone was listening in. Even though they were in an alley, that Carlie had pulled him into after the hectic meeting.

Carlie pouted, wrapping her arms around his large waist, looking up at him with her piercing green eyes. Her bottom lip was jutted out and started to quiver as she batted her eyelashes. "Please," She whispered. Jacob sighed. She knew exactly what she was doing. She stood on the tip of her toes, her eyes still on his. "I will protect you if you are scared of vampires."

He growled, playfully. "I am not scared of vampires." He stated with conviction in his voice.

Carlie's arms went up and around his neck as she pulled herself up to his level. Jacob's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her neck, taking in her scent. Her scent didn't stink like other vampires. She had the type of scent that would send your eyes rolling to the back of your head. He felt Carlie's fingers lace through his hair, and pull slightly. Jacob pulled back to look her in the eyes, searching. She looked back at him for a moment before leaning forward and started tracing light kisses up and down his neck.

"Why won't you come with me then?" She asked, her lips tracing his jaw line now.

Jacob groaned. "I have to get back to La Push." He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded. Butterflies filled his stomach and his heart started beating out of control. "We always…" He panted as Carlie continued tracing kisses up and down his neck, sucking on some places. "have…meetings…after…the…big…meetings…"

Carlie hummed against the side of his neck and continued trailed kisses all the up his jaw until she was at the corner of his mouth. "You are the alpha," She whispered. "What is stopping you from skipping one little meeting?" When Jacob didn't answer, she kissed his bottom lip. "Are you going to come with me now?"

"Maybe," He replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. No one has ever had this effect on him and the feeling he was having, he never wanted it to stop. "Depends…"

"On?" She pulled back, slightly, to look at him in his eyes. She smirked a little when she saw that his eyes were darker than usual. He was looking at her with hunger and desire.

Jacob didn't know the answer. "Maybe, I could go home first. Then come over?" He asked, hopefully.

Carlie shook her head. "No. You are coming home with me." She narrowed her eyes. "I want you…" She paused for a second when Jacob's mouth dropped. Her smile grew. "to come home with me." She tightened her grip around his neck, making him bend to her height. "Hello Bella,"

At first Jacob was confused but then he peaked behind Carlie to see Bella standing at the mouth of the alley. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open as she stared. Jacob pulled back, pushing Carlie aside to stare at his best friend. He felt heat rise up to his face as Bella just continued to stare. Finally, she put a hand over her mouth and started to giggle, gripping the wall to keep her from falling over.

"Oh, hi, guys," She giggled. "Sorry if I am interrupting. But Carlie, Edward is looking for you." She looked at Carlie for a second before looking back at Jacob. "I need to talk to you too."

Carlie let go of Jacob's hand, kissed his cheek and was gone before Jacob could react. Now, it was just Jacob and Bella standing in the alley.

"How do you know Edward?" Jacob asked as casually as he could. He was trying to restart his heart. It was a good thing Bella was just human. He didn't want Bella seeing him all flustered. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. Jacob walked past Bella into the streets to see that everything was normal.

"So…" Bella started as they walked down the sidewalk. "Are you going to go?"

"Go where?" Jacob asked, innocently. Bella giggled and pushed him playfully. "How long were you standing there?"

"Just for the last part," Bella laughed, again. "Oh Jacob, I love Carlie. She has a certain control over you. I don't think you will ditch her tonight. Besides," She continued to laugh. "If you do ditch her, she is a vampire and she will hunt your ass down."

"If Charlie hears you cursing like that—I am going to get in trouble," Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "He is going to think I am a bad influence."

"Oh Jacob," Bella shook her head. "You should hear Charlie sometimes. Oh and the kids at school. They are like sailors or something. It's a shame."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "What do you need to tell me?" He asked, eyeing her as she shifted her foot and started walking slower.

Bella bit her lip. Jacob remembers when that used to drive him crazy. He started picturing Carlie biting her lip and had to contain the growl that was building in his chest. "Promise you won't get mad?" She looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

Jacob raised his right hand, palm up, with a small hesitant smile on his face. "Scouts honor," He technically didn't promise but he remembers Seth telling him that saying 'scouts honor' meant a lot more than a promise.

"Okay…you asked how I knew Edward." Jacob nodded. "Well…I kind of—no not kind of—I like him." She ended in a small whisper.

Jacob choked. "You, like, like, like him?" He asked, dumbly. Bella nodded, watching his reaction. "How do you even know him?"

"He found me," Bella shrugged. "We started meeting up at night," She ignored the growl that came from her best friend and continued. "and…I think I'm falling in love. He says that I am his singer."

Jacob growled more loudly this time. "What the fuck Bella?" He yelled, causing some people to look over at him. "Do you know what a singer is?" He growled at her, through clenched teeth.

Bella stuck her chin out stubbornly. "He won't hurt me." She said, fully convinced. "If he wanted to hurt me then he would have, don't you think?"

"No, Bella, I don't think. I know. Being a singer isn't all happy happy joy joy," He told her, trying to control his anger. "It comes with a price. Either you end up dead or you become…"

"A vampire?" Bella whispered and it surprised Jacob that she didn't even seem scared. She seemed well…informed. "You can't be talking. You are the one who imprinted on a vampire."

"That's not the same thing," He mumbled.

"How so?"

"Because I am more durable than you. If we fight, not a scratch will be on me. Nothing matters." He told her, his eyes hard. "Obviously you don't are about your life if you are throwing it to vampires."

Bella glared but didn't say anything. They had stopped walking now and was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Bella's arms were crossed, tightly over her chest.

"You are the one who said that it was a good idea for me and Carlie to get together." He reminded her, sighing. "I don't like this Bella. I hardly know the guy. You hardly know the guy—"

"You hardly know Carlie but yet you guys were practically humping in the alley!" She interrupted him, screaming causing more people to stop and look.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Bella," Jacob said in a warning tone. He felt protective feeling over Carlie when Bella started talking about her. Especially since Carlie liked Bella. "You don't know anything about Carlie. I bet you are only hanging out with her because of her brother," He watched as her eyes narrowed, confirming what he said. He crossed his arms. "now that is just plain mean."

"I did that at first and believe me I felt bad about it," Bella whispered. "But then I actually got to know her and she is a great person, Jacob. She truly is and you are lucky to have her."

Jacob nodded. "I know," He stared at Bella for a long time before pulling her into a hug. "Please just stay safe. I don't want to be the one who tells Charlie why you suddenly disappeared."

"Jacob, he—"

"I know." Jacob interrupted her. "Sorry I called you a hypocrite."

"S'okay," Bella pulled back, smiling. "Sorry I called you an inconsiderate asshole,"

"When did you call me that?"

"In my head."

"Is there something that you have to tell me?" Billy asked, as Jacob walked through the front door. Jacob stopped in his tracks, staring at his father like a deer caught in headlights.

Billy waited patiently for his son.

"Uh," Jacob stuffed his hands inside his shorts pockets. "Do I have something to tell you?" Billy raised one eyebrow and continued to wait. "Seriously, Dad, I don't know what you are talking about."

Actually, Jacob was hoping that Billy hadn't found out about his imprint. He didn't think his father would really approve of his love choices at the moment. Or get over the fact that Jacob didn't tell anyone. Well…he did. He told Seth. But he doesn't think anyone will really like that he went to Seth first.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jacob stared at his father, trying to keep his expression as innocent as possible. "Don't play innocent with me," Billy smiled, rolling closer to his son. "When were you going to tell me about your imprint?"

"Dad, I can explain—"

Jacob started but Billy put his hand up cutting him off. "Don't worry. We are all very happy that you finally found someone." Billy shook his head. "Mrs. Mallory will be thrilled, Jacob. Even though I am clearly surprised—"

"Whoa," Jacob barked out a laugh, grabbing his stomach.

Lauren Mallory? He was serious right? Jacob stared at his father's face, trying to keep his face from breaking out in a wide smile. His father was serious. The serious look on Billy's face had Jacob barking out another laugh. He walked further into the house going into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. He can't believe his father actually thinks Lauren Mallory is his imprint. Jacob despises her. She is the most open girl Jacob has ever met. And that's putting it lightly. Her fake blonde hair and stuffed bra wasn't really a turn on for Jacob…even before he imprinted on Carlie.

He couldn't help but compare Carlie and Lauren. He wasn't embarrassed now to say that he's watched Lauren before. Maybe that's where she got the idea from. Her blonde hair was to her shoulders and it looked really silky. She always wore clothes that were too small for her and it did catch some guys' attention. Just not the guys she was hoping for. Stiles was her second target after Jacob denied her many, many, many times. She was your typical cheerleader.

Carlie, on the other hand, was perfect. Just thinking about her had Jacob's heart beating out of control. Her long, curly, brown hair was always perfectly curled in little ringlets. The freckles going across her petite little nose made her look like a child especially when she widened her eyes, trying to look innocent. She wasn't like any other vampires. She cared for the humans and the war. She didn't want the war and she didn't want anything to do with the bad vampires. She didn't care what people thought of her and if people did talk about her she didn't care one bit.

"What's so funny Jacob?" When Billy spoke again, Jacob ended up spitting out his water that he was drinking.

"I didn't imprint on Lauren Mallory," Jacob said, trying to get the extra water out of his throat. He was coughing and laughing at the same time which only made him choke even more. "Who did you hear that from?"

Billy looked like he could be blushing. "Don't worry about it."

It was silent for a few more minutes before Billy spoke again.

"So…did you imprint?" Jacob sighed, placing the glass cup down on the counter. He walked over to the table and sat down slowly with his father's eyes watching him the entire time. "Jacob?"

"I need for you to keep an open mind about this dad," Jacob sighed and looked down at the table. He didn't even wait for his father's response. "I've imprinted on this girl named Carlie,"

"That's great!" Billy quickly rolled over to his son's side. He placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "When do we all get to meet her?"

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face his father. "She can't…come on the Reservation," He said slowly, trying to encourage his father to catch on.

Billy stared. This is what Jacob was afraid of. He was afraid that Billy would yell and scream and then disown him. He didn't have anywhere else to go. Sure. Carlie would make him stay with her but to tell the truth, Jacob didn't want to stay in a house full of vampires. Would Charlie disown him too? Who would take him in since his entire family and friends are werewolves. Where ever Stiles stays that is where Jacob was going to have to go. Maybe.

"Jacob," Billy finally breathed. "are you trying to tell me that…your…imprint is a…a…" Jacob swallowed. He was struggling already. "vampire?" Jacob nodded, gauging his father's reaction. "Jacob,"

"Dad…I couldn't really help myself. But she is a great girl. I promise you that. No. I'm sorry," Jacob babbled on. "She isn't a girl. She is a woman and…I am starting to love her. I have been hanging out with her…talking," If you call sucking on my neck talking, Jacob thought to himself.

"What has she done to you?" Billy asked, breathless.

Jacob blinked. "What do you mean?"

Billy rolled closer grabbing Jacob's head in his hands, looking him directly in the eyes. "Look at me," Billy jerked Jacob's face back to his when he tried to look away. "Are you being compelled? What did they do to you?"

Jacob pulled his face from his father's hands. "What do you mean, 'what did they do to you'?" He asked, watching his father's eyes.

"It's obvious what vampires can do," He said, reaching for his face again.

"She didn't do anything to me, Dad." Jacob stood up and started backing away from his dad. Was that the first thing he could come up with? She did something to him? "How—"

Jacob couldn't even finish his sentence. He just got up and walked out the house as calmly as he could. He didn't slam the door and he didn't take his car keys. He just walked calmly away from the house with a frown on his lips. He kept shaking his head every now and then and a new frown would form on his face. Now that his father knows there was no doubt that he was calling Sam or somebody.

I can't be trusted; Jacob thought to himself, I am the enemy now.

"Hello?" Carlie's sweet voice answered the phone and Jacob sighed with relief. "Jacob?"

"How'd you know?" Jacob asked his voice hard and husky. He tried to clear his throat but it didn't work. His voice was filled with sadness. He had been crying all night.

"I just knew. Where are you? Weren't you supposed to be over here earlier?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone home," Jacob's stomach twisted. He didn't want to believe his father didn't like him anymore. Or that he thought Carlie did something to him.

It was silent on the other side for a moment before Carlie spoke again. "What happened, baby?"

"He thought Lauren Mallory was my imprint at first," Jacob chuckled at the memory. "Then he kept asking me about my imprint. If I had imprinted yet. I told him, Carlie. I told him you were my imprint."

"Oh Jacob…" She sighed. "I am so sorry. If I had known your father would-"

"Don't blame yourself. He is very closed-minded." Jacob took a deep breath before letting go. He wanted to scream. He wanted… "Carlie, let's go cliff-diving."

Silence. "What?"

"Cliff-diving."

"It's on the Res Jacob," She said slowly as if she was speaking to a child.

"Please," Jacob pleaded. "No one has to know."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Carlie told Jacob, looking over the cliff. "I've never done this before…ever."

Jacob grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. "Just close your eyes and the next thing you know you will be in the water."

"I don't know about this," She hesitated.

"Don't worry. It will be fun. None of us will get hurt; I will make sure of that." He promised her.

Jacob moved forward to get ready to jump off when Carlie pulled him back. "Wait," She grabbed both of his hands and wrapped them around her waist. "At the meeting, you said that I told you that I promised I would keep the peace," She waited for his response but when she didn't receive one she continued. "I never told you that,"

Jacob sighed. "After I met you," He started speaking really fast. "I had this dream and then you were there and you did anything I told you to do. Because, you know, it was my dream. I saw your tattoo," He pointed down where her belt was. "and…that's it."

Carlie started giggling making Jacob confused. "Remember how I told you…about my gift?" Jacob nodded slowly, "I've been…working on dream-walking. I can get into a person's head from a distance. But my dream-walking only works if that person is thinking about me," She raised an eyebrow at him. "But I don't have control over myself. The person that was thinking about me does,"

"So…"

"So…" Carlie concluded.

"Don't do it again," Jacob sighed. He couldn't even get mad.

"Only if you are thinking about me. For some reason, I feel drawn to you. So it happens automatically." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Does that happen often?" Jacob asked, curiously. "Do people think about you often?" He couldn't but draw his thoughts to the guys she has dated, especially Brian, and possibly slept with. He had to clear his throat to keep from growling.

Carlie just shrugged her shoulders again. "I can't be in more than one dream at once," She told him. "I have to be at a certain level with that person."

"So…" Jacob started.

"So, yes, Brian has thought of me when he was sleeping." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She moved towards the edge of the cliff and sat down, looking back at Jacob waiting for him to sit next to her. When he did she snuggled into his side. "But he would always take me on these cheesy little dates. So I tried to stay away from his mind often."

"He annoyed you?"

"Quite often." She whispered. "He was gorgeous of course but I felt like he was keeping a secret from me." She looked down at the water. "I guess I know what it is now. I think I would have killed her if it wasn't for you." She looked up at him. "If I hadn't known you, I would have gone after her and only Edward and Alice knew what I was doing. I still love Brian, Jacob. But…you are on the top of that list now."

"Do you still love him?" He couldn't stop himself from asking,

He was actually scared of her response. He couldn't really compete with a vampire. They could be seen out in public together without all the stares and whispers. Carlie had known Brian longer and that would mean she would feel closer to him. Bella was right. Jacob had just met her and was acting as if he had known her for years. With the way he has been acting. He doesn't want to stay away though. He wants to be with Carlie all the time. He isn't capable of being away from Carlie. He doesn't even want that. But if he was capable would she go back to Brian?

He didn't want his father to say 'I told you so'. Billy would rejoice and possibly throw a party—not caring about Jacob's feelings. What would his mother think? He remembers going into depression when his mother died. His father went into depression too because he thought it was his fault. He lived but the love of his life died. Jacob couldn't picture himself living and Carlie dying. He started to act like himself when the vampires exposed themselves. He had a duty and he couldn't dwell on the past. His mother was still with him…in spirit.

But what about Carlie?

What was he going to do? He had never seen an imprint reject a werewolf. He felt like Leah for some odd reason. Sam had fallen in love with Leah until he met her cousin Emily. Sam still loves Leah but he couldn't control the love he felt for Emily. Emily was his soul mate. He was meant to be with her. Emily tried to reject it but that didn't do any good for the both of them. Leah was stuck in a love triangle and she possibly still did love Sam. So what about Carlie, Jacob asked himself again. Would she go to Brian or him? Would she say sorry to Jacob while she ran into Brian's arms, again? Or would she accept the love Jacob felt for her and be with him? She did say that Brian found his singer. Singers are important. He could already tell with Bella and if she had to choose she would pick Edward.

Jacob was pulled back to the present when he felt a hand on his face. He turned to see Carlie staring at him. "Before you start panicking," Her lip twitched. "I would choose you. I would be stupid not too."

Jacob let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But you will always love Brian," He told her. Not a question. A statement.

She nodded her head, slowly, watching his reaction. "You're not going to be jealous of every guy I've dated are you?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders which caused Carlie to laugh. Carlie reached for Jacob's hand, entwining their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's it like?" Jacob couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What's what like?" He heard her ask, her face still facing towards the water.

"Being a vampire," He whispered.

He felt her shrug. "It hurts, Jacob." She admitted. "Knowing that all of your friends are dead and you are still living." She took a deep breath. "Going through life wishing you could change things—but you can't."

"H-how'd you turn?"

"Spanish Influenza." She answered simply. "My dad was already gone. My mother had just passed and it was just Edward and I."

"Y-you died?" He gasped.

To see the look on Jacob's face, Carlie pulled herself up and looked him directly in the eyes. "That's how you have to turn. Or the vampire didn't bite deep enough and left the human alone. Making a vampire isn't as easy as it looks."

Jacob nodded, looking back over the cliff and down at the darks waters.

"Edward turned—I don't know how, but he did. Then, I guess, he turned me."

"How could a person do that to another person?" Jacob covered his mouth, knowing that he asked the wrong question.

Carlie shot up and stood in a defensive position, her eyes locked on Jacob's. Her light, piercing, green eyes were dark as she stared at the werewolf. Her hand was curled in tight little fists and she looked deadly as the wind whipped her hair around. Jacob slowly stood putting his hands up in surrender, but he stayed where he was at. He didn't want to approach her just yet. An angry vampire is not a reasonable vampire.

"Edward saved me because he loves me," She hissed at him. "I would have done the exact same thing if it were me," She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Of course you don't understand. You've never lost someone you loved. Your friends and family are still alive and you get to see them every day instead of seeing them through a headstone."

Jacob winced. She didn't know. "Bella was right," He dropped his hands to his sides.

"What was she right about?" Carlie asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't know each other. But yet we are willing to jump on each other at any possible moment," He whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carlie rolled her eyes.

"If you knew me, you would know that my mother is dead. You would know that I miss her terribly. You would know that I haven't seen one of my sisters in years because she married and moved away. You would know that my other sister got imprinted on," He looked down at the ground. He couldn't even be mad.

He watched as Carlie's face softened as she moved herself towards him before stopping herself. She reached her hand out as if she couldn't reach him and then dropped it. "Jake…I'm sorry," She took a deep, staggering, breath. "I didn't know."

Jacob shrugged. "It's whatever. Maybe…maybe we should just take things slow for now on?" He asked her.

Carlie's eyes down casted as she looked away from the alpha. She looked back up at him, biting her lip. "I don't want to take things slow. I'm tired of taking things slow. I am tired of waiting. I am tired of this war. I am tired of Edward watching my every single move."

"Carlie—"

"I miss my parents. I miss my best friend. I miss my old self. The one that didn't have to fight the monster inside me," She shook her head. "You asked does it hurt. What it's like…being a vampire?"

Jacob nodded.

"It hurts, Jacob. The thirst, the hunger and the constant struggle of not trying to attack everything and everyone around you. Trying your best not to move too fast. Or move too slowly." She wiped her eyes. "The pain of watching people you love die knowing there is a way for them to live but you can't change them. You don't want to change them because then you have to doom them to a life of loneliness and regret. Not everyone can have a soul mate or a singer."

Jacob watched as she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. She took off her shoes and her pink hoodie, leaving her in a pair of jeans and a white undershirt. Her pale skin glowed under the sunset and her brown hair whipped around her as the wind began to pick up speed. She looked back at Jacob with a sad smile on her face. Even with blood running from her eyes and the sunset making her look scary as shit; she was beautiful in Jacob's eyes. He had to clamp his mouth shut to keep it from falling open. She turned her back to the open air and reached out towards Jacob again. Jacob took a small step forward and stopped. He knew what this meant. Once he jumped off the cliff with Carlie there was no turning back. That once he steps off that cliff he was going to be with Carlie forever.

Jacob grabbed Carlie's hand and the two of them stood off the edge of the cliff, looking down. Carlie squeezed Jacob's hand letting him know she was ready to jump; she was ready to start the rest of her life with him. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and stepping off the cliff. Jacob felt Carlie's hand tighten on his as they fell, the wind whipping around them. Jacob closed his eyes and let out a breath, just as he hit the water. He had to admit. The water was cold but his body didn't mind it. He opened his eyes to see nothing but dark waters. He looked over to his right to find Carlie staring right back at him. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark waters. She jerked her head up and started pushing her way out of the water. Jacob followed and let out a breath when his head broke the surface.

He didn't expect Carlie's face to be so close to his when he came out. Her hair was matted to her face and she still looked beautiful. He reached out to sweep her hair back from her face. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes.

They did it. There was no going back now. He knew that wherever Carlie went that was where he was going to be, right by her side, holding her hand. He now knew that wherever he was that's where Carlie was going to be, right by his side, holding his hand.

Jacob closed the distance between them, his lips to hers. As soon as his lips touched her Jacob knew where he wanted to be. He knew who he wanted to be with and he didn't give a damn what people thought. He didn't care what his father would say. He didn't care about the humans judging with their eyes and whispering about them. He didn't care about the other vampires. He didn't care about anything really, except for the person he was kissing. Carlie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They've kissed before but it was just because. Now they were kissing to seal the deal. They poured as much emotion into the kiss as they could, pulling each other closer and closer to each other. Carlie's hands tangled into Jacob's short hair while Jacob one of Jacob's hands were on her waist with the other on the back of her neck, trying to be as close as possible.

They pulled back only to let each other catch their breath. Their eyes still closed their lips still inches from each other. Deep shaky breathes, the sound of the waves hitting the cliff wall while they gripped each other not willing to let go. Not really wanting to let go, either.

Jacob placed one more kiss on her lips before pulling back and opening his eyes. "No turning back," He whispered. He looked her in the eyes before staring back at her lips and back up to see that she was staring at him too.

"No turning back," Carlie whispered back.

Jacob and Carlie approached his house holding hands and laughing. It surprised Jacob that no one has smelled a vampire on the beach. But the water probably masked her scent for a while. For once, in forever, Jacob was truly happy. He always thought that he and Bella would end up together. They were so close and always spent their free time together. But it had to happen to them that they would fall in love with their total opposite. Both of them falling in love with vampires. Jacob could tell people. Bella couldn't.

Carlie hesitated, a little, pulling back as they grew closer to Jacob's house. Jacob understood. He could hear them in the house too. Everyone was here. Billy probably already told everyone and they were waiting for Jacob to come so they could yell at him or something. Maybe they were even going to cage him inside the house just so he would stay away from Carlie. That would be impossible though. Jacob already made a promise and he was planning on keeping it.

Jacob stopped to look at Carlie, giving her hand a small, reassuring, squeeze. She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the house to see the front door opening. Jacob looked see his father roll out onto the porch with a sad expression. Behind him was the pack and Stiles. Seth came out with a smile on his face but Leah shoved him and he sobered up; only by a little, he still had a small smile on his face. Jacob watched as his sister walked out, pushing past the pack to stand on the front step. When she saw who Jacob was with she stopped dead in her tracks, placing her hand over her mouth. Emily and Sue followed with Charlie close behind. Jacob wondered where Bella was and then regretted it. She was probably with Edward.

No one said anything. They just stood on the small porch and stared. Stiles was staring at Carlie with a speculative expression, as if he was studying her. Billy's eyes were on his son, watching his expression. The packs eyes were on Carlie, watching her every move. They wanted her to attack. They wanted a reason to destroy her. But little did they know Jacob was going to fight for her.

Silence.

Someone cleared their throat.

Foot shifting.

More silence.

Someone coughed.

Silence.

"Uh," Carlie spoke which made everyone's head snap to look at her, including Jacob. She looked up at him with a smile before turning back to Jacob's friends and family. "I'm Carlie. This may come to a shock to you…but, Jacob—"

"I imprinted on her," He raised their hands in order to prove his point. Rachel gasped. "I-I already told Dad, but, I guess he told you guys already."

"I'm happy for you Jacob," Seth said out loud, walking forward to stand next to his alpha. "I don't see a problem with this."

"You don't see a problem?" Paul scoffed. "She is a leech," He spat in Carlie's direction. "It doesn't matter if Jacob loves her or not. She is on our land and we should attack."

Jacob felt Carlie's hand tighten. "You will not be attacking anyone Paul," Jacob told him. He didn't say it as an order. He needed his pack to have their own free will at the moment. He looked at his father with pleading eyes. "Dad?"

Billy looked down. Charlie placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Jacob this is quite a shock for us. We don't know what to say."

"I say it doesn't matter," Stiles jumped off the porch, going to stand beside Carlie. Carlie looked up at him with a small smile. "If it were any of you, you would want the rest of us to understand. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you could finally get the sticks out of your asses."

"Stiles—" Emily started but Sam put his arm around her waist, silencing her.

"Since we are all coming clean." Stiles looked at everyone. "I have a secret too."

"Of course you do," Jared rolled his eyes.

"Brian is my brother. He was captured and turned into a vampire by some vampire cult. He still has the panther gene in him but it isn't triggered." Everyone stared with their mouth open at Stiles. He just shrugged his shoulders but locked his eyes on everyone. He looked deadly as his eyes began to glow. "Go near him and you are dead. He is still my brother—no matter what."

"Weren't you dating this Brian character?" Sam asked Carlie.

Carlie nodded. "Was," She looked up at Jacob giving his hand another squeeze. "Until I met Jacob,"

"So you just up and dropped him?" Quil asked with a short laugh.

Jacob could tell that Carlie was holding back her anger. He also knew what everyone was doing. They were testing her. "I didn't just _drop_ him. He left me. He found someone else."

"Sucks for you," Embry shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Jacob growled. "Enough," He snapped. "I don't like how you are treating my…my…_imprint_." Girlfriend didn't sound right when he thought of it. And they weren't even at the level of getting married. "She is allowed on and off the reservation whenever she wants. She is _mine_. All of you _will_ accept that whether you like it or not."

"Besides," Stiles smiled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I really don't think Carlie's friends would like you treating her this way. Especially her brother Edward," He looked down at Carlie the smug smile still on her face. "Aren't you good friends with that military officer? Jasper something…"

"Enough Stiles," Sam said. "We get it."

"I think," Emily said moving from Sam's grip. "Carlie needs some more clothes," She looked at Sue, Emily and Rachel for confirmation; all of them nodding in agreement. Emily moved down the stairs and stood in front of Carlie with a small smile on her face. "Would you like to come with me?"

Carlie looked at Jacob for his approval and he gave her an encouraging smile. Emily stretched out her hand and Carlie took it. Emily visibly shivered at Carlie's cold touch but led her through the house. All the women, except Leah, followed. Jacob listened as they took her to bathroom and closed the door. Jacob was actually happy that the women supported them.

"Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?" Billy asked speaking for the first time. "Bringing her here? You know she is not allowed on the reservation! Now you are putting your family in danger!"

"They chose to take her into the house," Jacob rolled his eyes. "It's fine if you don't support me." He looked at everyone. "I don't care." He looked at Sam. "You can have the pack. I quit being alpha."

"What?" Everyone yelled at the same time but then Sam spoke. "You can't actually quit Jacob."

"I can quit," Jacob said determined. "I don't want to be in a pack where I am obviously not wanted." He stood up straighter, bracing himself. "I, Jacob Ephraim Black, have decided that I am going to succeed from the La Push pack of Washington State," The wind started blowing, whipping around him. "I am in my own pack and if anyone wants to join then I am totally fine with it."

"Jacob," Billy coughed out. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Jacob said, immediately. "You don't accept Carlie then you can't accept me."

"Jacob…once you step foot off the Reservation the vow that you just made is official," Sam whispered, almost pleadingly.

"I know," Jacob answered.

"If Jacob leaves then I am going with him," Seth stated, ignoring his sisters growl. Jacob sent him a smile. "What you guys are doing is wrong and you know it."

"I am leaving too," Stiles agreed. "I would like to hang around my brother more often."

"Fine!" Billy yelled, causing Charlie to jump. "We accept Carlie—please don't leave," He begged.

Jacob stared at his father. "Carlie is staying here with us then," He told him, watching his expression. Jacob braced his shoulders. "I am still the alpha." The wind started blowing. "I am still the alpha of La Push." He looked at everyone. "One hate against Carlie and I will leave."

"That's blackmail," Embry yelled. "You can't do that to us."

"I can. I won't go anywhere without Carlie. If she isn't allowed on the beach then neither am I." said Jacob.

"You are picking family over a bloodsucker?" Paul yelled.

"Obviously," Jacob scoffed. "You aren't family if you don't approve of my love choices." He looked at Stiles and Seth. "If I leave—are you willing to follow?" The both nodded. "You know I am a good leader. You don't have to talk to her but don't look down to her as if she is nothing. She is a person. She has feelings." He looked at Billy. "If you would just talk to her—then maybe you would like her as much as I do."

Jacob didn't wait for a response. He walked passed everyone and into the house to find Carlie. What he said was true. He would give up anything for that vampire. He just hopes she would do the same.


End file.
